


STEP AHEAD

by Perszing



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perszing/pseuds/Perszing
Summary: David saves Dwight, what will happen next...
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Sense

**Author's Note:**

> A word from the author
> 
> This is my first story ever written. I'm so glad I could write them, because Dwight Fairfield and David King are my favorite ship. The story was written specifically for # KingfieldWeek2020. I would also like to thank my boyfriend for supporting me while writing.
> 
> The story is originally in Polish, because English is not my forte. I tried to translate them well, mainly with google translate. I would like to insert another chapter every day for a week, some of them are shorter or longer. Thanks in advance for all comments and remarks.
> 
> Warmest regards <3  
> ~Perszing

**October 24**

“Mr. King, your antics and constant fights will soon get you will be kicked out of school. So please do so that we don't have to meet again. Have I made myself clear?" Said in a stern voice Evan Macmillan, the principal of the school he attended David.

"Yes Mr. Macmillan." David nodded and left the principal's office, cursing under his breath that he was caught red-handed again.

He left the building and started to head to his car when he heard loud laughter, soft pleading and sobbing. David never cared that others were fighting or persecute someone, but something had sense him and he went to check it out. He turned the corner of the building and saw two big bastards with whom he often got into fights. They kicked and beat the slim boy who was hunched over covered his face with his hands. David snapped his knuckles and walked towards them. He grabbed one of them from behind by the neck and knocked him to the ground, hitting him right in the face, until you could hear his nose snap. The second torturer attacked him by hitting his back, but David only turned around with anger in his eyes, grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall, then hit him hard with his knee in the stomach, and when the torturer bent, he got another hit with his knee, this time right in the face. When David knocked them both to the ground, he approached the boy, who was writhing in pain.

"Hey, okay?" David said and held out his hand to him.

"T-thank you." The boy stuttered softly, grabbing David's hand trying to get up. He staggered to his feet and dusted himself off. David picked up the broken glasses from the ground and handed it to him. He watched him closely. The boy was shorter than he was, wearing a crumpled and dirty shirt, dark jeans and sneakers.

"Thank you again." the boy said looking at his savior.

"You're not looking your best, you better go to the nurse until she's finished work." David smiled and handed over the dirt backpack.

"I will do just that." Dwight smiled back a little, a grimace of pain on his face and walked away towards the school.

***

*knock knock* "Come in." The door opened and Sally saw the boy who visited her at least once a week.

"Dwight you look like a million misfortunes, sit on the couch."

"Fine." He replied and sat down with his back against the cold wall.

"They beat you up again? You should tell the principal." She said with concern, looking at the battered boy.

"I know, but that can only make my situation worse" He said resigned.

"I need to wash your wounds now, it might hurt a little" Sally held gauze and hydrogen peroxide in her hand and gently washed the small wounds and bruises on Dwight's body.

***

David got out of his car, took the bag from the seat, went to work out at a nearby gym. His friend Meg was waiting for him there, with whom he often exercised.

“Who's finally here.” Meg said mockingly, smiling at David.

“Be glad I came because I already had training today.” He said smiling at her.

"You fought again?"

"Even twice."

"WHAT?" She said in a raised voice.

"Once I had a standard fight, and the second time I was in defense.

"David King stood up for someone else?" Her eyes widened.  
"Who it was that David was defending someone, I didn't know you from that side."

"Some kid from school, he looked like a nerd."

"Why don't you describe him more?" Meg asked.

"What can I say. He had glasses, black hair, a white shirt, jeans and some sneakers."

"Hmm ... I think that was Dwight." She said, accelerating her treadmill run.

"You know him?" David looked at her curiously.

"Actually not, but sometimes when I'm at Nea's and we order a pizza, he brings it." She said.

"Besides, I once saw him being chased by some guys and he ran so fast he could run a marathon." She grinned broadly at David and he just shook his head and smiled too." What prompted you to protect him, anyway? " Meg asked curiously.

“I don't know, just I had a strange sense.” He said with a thoughtful expression.

"David King in thought is something new too." Meg nudged him sideways and stepped off the treadmill.

"I'm thinking about that Dwight now, he looked worse than a punching bag." He smiled.

“At least you shortened his torment there.” She said, then said goodbye and went to the changing room.

**November 3**

"Fairfield is not exercising again, the next bad grade will be for that. You won't have any strength, young boy." Said Anna, PE teacher. It comes from Russia, before becoming a teacher, she was a medalist in ax-throwing.

"Sorry I forgot my workout uniform again." Dwight said defeat on his face.

"Then go to the gym boy and clean up the gear a bit."

"Okay." He said and walked towards the gym. Dwight knew that when he cleaned up, he would be able to rest on the bench. He walked to the door and heard that someone practicing there swallowed, thinking he might get beaten again. Slowly he depressed the handle and slowly stepped inside.

He exhaled, a stone fell from his heart when he saw that the one who saved him was practicing there. He trained blows on a sack. Dwight stood with his back to him and closed the door quietly behind him so as not to disturb him and slowly walked, but tripped over the dumbbells that made a noise.

David turned away, distracted from training. He turned abruptly to see Dwight, scared by induced the noise made.

"Hey Dwight." He smiled at him.

"H-hey how do you know my name?" Dwight said softly.

“I found out recently from a my friend. What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"My group has PE, and I don't have a change of clothes, so Anna told me to come here and clean up a bit and wait for it."

"That's cool." He smiled at him.

"Thanks again for then."

"You're welcome. " David went back to pounding the punching bag.

***

Dwight cleaned up and put the equipment back, sat down on the bench and rested his head against the wall. He thought about when he got home and he could play the console again and rest. He looked at the gym wall where pictures of the rugby team were hung and saw the boy who saved him but only saw him in two pictures which meant he only played 2 years but he was not in this year's photo. There were names under the photos, so he decided to take a closer look at them. Found there "DAVID KING", Dwight already knew David was his savior. The door swung open and the sadists who harassed him entered the hall. When they saw him, they smiled cruelly and approached him."

“I see it's gonna be fun again.” Said the first.

"Oh yes, yes." Nodded the other.

"Please, no..." Dwight said stressed, knowing what was about to happen.

They grabbed Dwight by the shoulders and threw him against the punching bag.

"Now let me practice boxing on you." One of them smiled cruelly as the other held Dwight's hands behind him. As the first blow struck, Dwight howled in pain, and his legs buckled as another hit approached. Dwight pleaded with them to stop, but more blows were coming. Dwight sank to the ground as the other said. "We don't like fags here." And spat at him.

David remembered that he had forgotten his watch after exercising, was walking down the corridor, passed two familiar figures who were smiling maliciously at him. When he entered the room, he saw Dwight lying on the ground, gasping, hardly moving. David already knew why they smiled at him. He knew he couldn't protect him.

Dwight saw David turn red and run angrily. Dwight tried to stop him, but his words were barely audible. David saw Dwight trying to say something, but he just turned and ran after the two. When he saw them, he ran to one of them and jumped up and hit him in the head with his fist. When the other one was shocked by what was happening and tried to defend himself, it was to no avail when he fell to the ground just as quickly.

From the far end of the corridor the only sound was loud and angry

"DAVID KING, TO MY OFFICE." David spat and went to the principal. He entered office, then heard a loud "SIT DOWN. AGAIN, DAVID KING ATTACKS THE STUDENTS. IT’S OVER” The principal slammed his fist on the table until the documents fell off the desk.

"I WARNED YOU. I WILL NOT EXPECT YOU FROM SCHOOL YET, BUT... " David knew something similar to what would happen when he was fired from the team would happen. "BUT YOU CANNOT LIVE IN OUR SCHOOL HOSTEL."

The principal took a deep breath and spoke in his normal voice." Besides, I have one more message for you. Your parents will no longer pay for your tuition and have told you to be on your own from now on."

"Nothing new..." David said under his breath. “Mr. King, move out of here by the end of the week. And now you can go." David nodded and left the principal’s office. As he was leaving the corridor, he saw Dwight seated, who was clearly waiting for him.

Dwight walked over to David and started saying "D-David, I'm s-sorry..." Lowering his head.

"What do you apologize for?" David turned to him, slightly surprised.

“I heard your conversation. You were kicked out of the school hostel due to my fault.

I'm s-sorry for that..." Dwight sniffed and walked away with his head bowed.

**November 12**

David stayed at Meg's when she found out what had happened and why David had fired the school hostel. She chastised him from top to bottom, but was amazed and glad that David stood up for the weaker. After all, David never defended anyone, and he always didn't care about everyone and everything, but here David seemed different. In relation to him, David seemed to care for Dwight. David did not see him for several days which worried him. He didn't know why he was worried about him, but the secretary's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Mr. King, the principal is asking you to his office." David nodded, and as the secretary was gone, David got up, took his backpack, and went to his office.

"Please come in." The door opened and the headmaster greeted him, "Please, sit down, Mr. King." David looked around and saw Dwight sitting in the office. "Mr. King..." the principal began. "...I found out about recent events, Mr. Fairfield told me what happened. Unfortunately, I will not withdraw your expulsion from the school hostel for what you did."

"I know." Sighed David.

"However, I appreciate that you are defending others, so I will not take any further consequences against you." Said Macmillan. "Now you can leave my office." They nodded and left.

Dwight accosted David "I told the director you defended me and it was my fault..." David sighed and Dwight continued, "...I also heard you don't have a place to live."

"I can handle it." David replied.

"...I just wanted to suggest that for you to move in with me for a while." Dwight said quickly.

"I appreciate it, but I repeat I'll handle it..." David said with a slight smile and continued. "...Sooner or later I would be kicked out anyway, but I appreciate it."

“Think it over, I'm sorry again for causing you so many problems. However, if you were willing, you will find me in Pizzawhat." He smiled slightly and he left.

***

"Seriously?" Meg smiled.

"Yes, I appreciate it, but you understand..." David replied.

"Always a better couch than the floor." She joked.

"But I don't want to trouble him Meg, and I don't want to scare him."

"Why should you scare him?" Meg was surprised.

"What if he gets up in the night and sees me all bloody?" He replied with a sigh.

"David, it'll be okay, he has good intentions, let him help you."

"But you know, I've always been self-sufficient..."

"I see it now." She nudged his side. "If you don't mind sleeping on the floor... Okay." Meg sighed.

**November 14**

"Pizzawhat, what can I give you?" The blonde in the waitress uniform said.

"Hey, looking for Dwight." David smiled.

“He's gone to deliver the pizzas. What's the matter, if I can know? " She asked curiously.

"Just I heard he works here." He said, smiling her.

"Please, don't hurt him..." Said the slightly scared girl.

"Hurt him?" David was surprised.

"So, you're not one of his school's students?"

"I go to the same school, but it's about a different matter."

He smiled, clearing the situation with "I'm David."

"You are the one who saved him!" She smiled broadly "I'm Kate, sit down and wait for him and thank you for defending him."

"I only defended him once." He said, looking slightly unhappy.

"I know, but then you hit them later anyway." She smiled broadly.

David walked away from the counter and sat down to wait for Dwight. After about an hour, he returned from the delivery. Kate froze as she saw Dwight has a black eye.

"Oh my god what happened?" She asked worried.

"Nothing Kate, take it easy" He smiled slightly.

Then David came over, saw that he had a black eye, and turned to Dwight.

"Who and where?"

"I'm fine."

"But I can see that it is, so I will ask again who and where?" Anger rose in David.

"Please..." Dwight said, lowering his head.

"I won't let him go anyway, he'll get it sooner or later." He let his voice drop a bit and looked at Dwight.

"I came because I thought about what you said and I agree." He smiled at him. A big smile crossed Dwight's face. "I'm glad you agreed."

***

As they entered the apartment, Dwight turned on the light. David looked around the apartment. The apartment didn't seem big, there was a couch with a table in the living room, a TV with a console, as well as some different objects that looked like figurines. The kitchen was connected with the living room. There was a fridge, stove and microwave there. Next to it was a table with 2 chairs. "Sorry for the mess, I didn't think you'd agree." Dwight said with a slight smile. "Almost like at home." David replied smiling at the boy.

"I'm going to the car to get the rest of the stuff." and then left.

Dwight, meanwhile, began to sweep the living room, picking up empty food boxes and energy drink cans. He took the blanket and pillows out of the closet and put them on the couch. He picked up his clothes from chairs and other furniture and put them in a cupboard. He took out the bread and made toasts with jam and peanut butter. He placed the sandwiches on the table and watched David bring in two bags. After putting the luggage in the corner, he saw Dwight with sandwiches on the table.

"I made dinner out of what I had in the fridge." He said with a slight embarrassment on his face. David just smiled and began to eat.

"If you need anything, call out." Dwight said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Okay." He smiled as he ate the dinner Dwight had made for him.

While eating, David wondered how it had come to happen that he now lives with the boy he once saved and then fought with those who oppress him. But he knew he wouldn't bother him for a long time, just two or three fights, and then he would be able to rent an apartment and not worry about anything, but he had a strange sense told him needed to protect Dwight.


	2. Roommate

**November 15**

As morning dawned, Dwight left his room, passed the living room where David was sleeping, and went to the refrigerator. He grabbed the milk, the cereal that was lying on the counter, poured it into a bowl and sat down at the table and started eating breakfast. He looked at David, who was asleep without a shirt. He was studying the muscular body and the bruises that were there. Some of the bruises were new and some looked old, and he looked at the scar on his right eye. The body was also decorated with two tattoos, a lion on the arm and a rose on the nape of the neck. As he stared at him, he saw David stand up, reveal the blanket and stand in front of him in only boxer shorts. Dwight blushed, and seeing that David smiled at him.

"Hey, sorry, I'll go get dressed."

"It's okay." Dwight smiled.

"You are probably not used to such views in the morning." He smirked.

"Oh, no." Dwight replied shortly, going back to eating cereal.

After David put on his jeans and white T-shirt, he went to the kitchen counter, grabbed an apple, and sat down at the table.

Dwight paled a little when he noticed there were blood stains on David's T-shirt. "D-David..." Dwight stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Is that blood?" He asked with slight concern.

"Sorry, I'll take another shirt." He smiled slightly at Dwight. He walked over to his bag, took off his T-shirt, and slipped on a rugby shirt with the school team logo on. He went back to the table, nibbling on an apple.“ Sorry to scare you with this. You have nothing to worry about. ”

"Is this blood my fault?" Dwight asked with concern in his eyes.

"No, it's for other reasons." He replied shortly, tossing the core into the basket and taking the second apple. He looked at the timetable on the fridge and turned to him. "And you don't have classes right now?"

"I have, but I don't want to go there." He replied reluctantly and with resignation in his voice.

"Is it because of the way they treat you?" David asked with concern in his voice, then added "As far as they are concerned, you may feel safe, they won't do it again." Then smiled.

"T-too, but I'd rather do some work at the pizzeria." He replied with a sigh. Dwight got up hurriedly from the table, threw the bowl into the sink, picked up his bag, and left.

David knew in the back of his head that this wasn't something Dwight wanted to talk about.

***

There was a knock on the door as David did the push-ups. In them stood a slender girl with glasses and dreadlocks held together with a hair elastic at the back. "Sorry, I mistook the apartment..." She smiled. Then she looked at number 21 on the door and asked in surprise.

"Sorry, but my friend Dwight lives here..."

"Dwight's gone to work." David smiled and invited her inside.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl asked with great surprise.

"Oh sorry, I'm David." He smiled and shook her hand in greeting.

"Claudette Morel, nice to meet you." She said shaking David's hand.

"I live with Dwight temporarily."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"He offered to me... Because of an incident." He replied.

Claudette concentrate and it dawned on her that some time ago the principal was yelling at a student when she was in the classroom next door. Then she smiled and said with a smile.

"You must be the one who saved him."

"That's too much to say..." He replied with his head bowed.

"Not true, it means a lot, especially to Dwight, because no one has ever stood by his defense." She said it with tenderness in her voice. "Glad you defend him, at least one thing, he doesn't need to worry about it for a while." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Does he have a lot of worries?" David was curious.

"Well, Dwight is a great boy, but..." She lowered her head.

"…But?" David asked.

“Life has always been harsh for him, and whenever he thought it would be good it ended badly. When he moved here to the new school, He hoped will have peace, but as it turned out, nothing has changed. " She said sadly.

"Dwight has always been bullied?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, he has always been a scapegoat for others, a weak, visually impaired boy who cannot defend himself was the perfect target."

"Poor thing..." David replied shortly.

"But I came to return the books to him, please tell him I was here."

"I will pass it on." David smiled as he escorted Claudette to the door.

***

In the evening, as David watched TV, the door opened, saw Dwight and greeted him happily.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hi." Dwight replied quietly, head bowed.

"What happened?" David asked with concern and surprise written all over his face.

"Nothing..." He replied shortly and went straight to his room.

David wondered what had happened and had Claudette's words on the back of his mind that Dwight had never had an easy life. He got up, knocked on Dwight's door and asked if there was anything he could do to help him, but he heard only a negative answer. He sat back on the couch and thought about Dwight for the rest of the evening.

**November 16**

David hasn't seen his roommate since last night. As he got ready to go out to training with Meg, Dwight's door swung open. David saw Dwight's eyes red and he looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Hey, are you okay?" David asked with concern.

"Yes, alright..." Dwight replied shortly and headed for the bathroom.

David, however, knew it wasn't, but grabbed the phone from the hall cupboard and left for training.

***

"Hey, how's living on the couch?" Meg was smiling from ear to ear.

"More comfortable than on the floor." David replied with a smile.

“Do you get along with being your roommate? And you don't want to kill him yet? " Meg continued smiling.

"It's fine." David replied, but he kept thinking about Dwight and what might have happened.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About him..." David replied shortly.

"David King thinks more than himself?"

"Yes, I'm amazed at it too." Smiling slightly.

"Then what?" Meg asked.

"But with what?" David raised an eyebrow at the question.

"With an apartment. What did you think?" she replied.

"I'll be moving out by the end of the year and that's it."

"I can see you are thinking about him, it bodes well." She smiled.

"I would at least like to help him have less worries."

When David finished training, he said goodbye Meg and left thinking about the fight that would be in a few days and would bring him closer to moving out.

**November 20**

Days had passed since the last events, and Dwight's life was quiet. Unable to sleep, he played the console and ate pizza. When he looked at the clock on the phone, it was 3:00 AM and David wasn't there yet. After a moment, the door to the house opened and Dwight saw David walking slowly towards the bathroom. Dwight walked over to him in horror, pausing and watching him. David had a black eye and a small trickle of blood was dripping from his mouth.

"D-David... Are you okay?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

"Relax, I'm fine." He smiled slightly and headed for the bathroom, but Dwight kept asking. "You're bleeding, you have to see a doctor.

"I can handle."

"But…"

"Relax, I promise I'm fine."

"I have a medkit, I'll bring it." Dwight got up and left.

"I can handle..." You could hear it from the bathroom.

"Let me help you, please..." Dwight said as he opened the medicine cabinet.

"Okay, but I'll take a shower first, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." Dwight nodded and began to get things out of the medicine cabinet.

As David left the bathroom, he walked over to Dwight, sat down next to him, and took off his shirt. Dwight's eyes widened as he saw the many bruises on his body. With great delicacy he squeezed the ointment on his hand and began to lubricate the bruised areas. When he was done, he packed the medkit and took it to his room. David sat down on the couch, thought about his win and the fact that thanks to her he already had half the amount required to move out. Dwight's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Within a week, the bruises should be gone." Dwight said with a soft smile that turned into a worried face after a moment.

"Relax, as I told you, I'll be fine." David smiled at him.

"What happened?"

"I had a little sparring..."

“It doesn't look like sparring...” Dwight face still looked even more worried.

“You don't have to worry about that. All I'm going to worry about right now is having an empty stomach. " A small smile appeared on Dwight's face as David said that. David went to the kitchen and Dwight went to his room. Dwight could not fall asleep thinking about what had happened to David, grabbed diary and began to write in it, and when he was finished he tucked it under the bed and fell asleep.

***

"Hey Claudette."

"Hi Dwight." She replied happily.

“Oh you must be the lucky one...” The other girl spoke up, also smiling.

"What do you mean?" he was surprised.

"Oh sorry, I'm Meg. David's friend." She replied happily.

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

"What's up?" Claudette asked.

"Umm... Good. I'm just finishing class and I'm going to go to work." He smiled.

"In that case, I'll see you." She smiled.

"It was nice to meet you." Meg replied.

"You too, bye." He said as he walked towards the exit of the building.

**November 24**

It was morning, and Dwight lazily got out of bed, tired of the night shift at the pizzeria, and entered the bathroom. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder, he opened his eyes slowly and saw David covering himself with a towel. Dwight turned red, turned on his heel, covered his eyes, and ran out of the bathroom, apologizing. He caught his foot on the doorframe and fell over. Further apologizing, he closed the bathroom door and ran into his room and covered himself with a blanket of shame. If he could, he would prefer to sink into the ground.

***

"Dwight, are you coming for breakfast?" David exclaimed happily.

"I'm not hungry." Dwight replied quickly.

"I know you are. Come on..."

"Not after what happened." He replied, embarrassed.

"Nothing happened. If you don't come, I WILL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST." He shouted cheerfully. As Dwight left the room, he saw a plate of pancakes on the table. He sat down across from David, embarrassed, and began to eat.

"So you're hungry." David said cheerfully.

"Sorry about that, I did not want to..." Dwight replied ashamed.

"But nothing happened." He replied with a smile.

“I was tired, I'm sorry again... If I had known, I wouldn't go in there..."

“Oh there, you haven't seen much anyway” David said with a flirtatious look that only made Dwight redden even more. "Dwight, I'll be back a little later today." Then he got up from the table and began to dress.

***

David, sitting in the cafeteria with his ex-teammates, spotted Dwight sitting down alone at an empty table. David waved at him, Dwight smiled back at him. Watching Dwight sit alone, he walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"How are the classes?"

"Okay." Dwight replied, eating his sandwich.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, our professor isn't here, so I'll probably be sitting in under some classroom."

"If you want, you can come to me for training." David replied smiling.

"Willingly, but prefer not to draw attention to myself in the hall."

"I will not be in the hall, I will be in the gym." He replied.

"But your group is training..."

"I know." He replied slightly irritated.

Dwight, seeing that trying to find out why he would be alone in the gym, rather than with the group, was upsetting David, got up, thanked him for the lunch together, and left.

***

After David had been training in the gym for a long time, the door opened. Dwight entered silently, closed the door behind him, and sat down on the mattress. David smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"I thought you weren't coming." He smiled slightly.

"I promised and I'm here." He smiled back.

"Dwight, I'm sorry to get upset in the cafeteria..." David began to sound apologetic.

"You're welcome, I unnecessarily started asking..." Dwight replied.

"No... I can tell you why I practice alone."

"If it makes you any easier." Dwight replied, smiling at him and patting him gently on the shoulder.

“On my 18th birthday, my parents told me that I was leaving England and was to come here to study like my father. I didn't have much choice, so I agreed. When I arrived I had already set what to do and what groups to belong to. As you can probably guess from my character, I was kicked out of most groups or left alone. After the first semester, I only stayed on the school rugby team. I was doing well, I had a good chance ahead of me. After winning my first grade title, I got a rose tattoo."

David brought his head closer to Dwight so he could see up close.

David then continued, "In second grade, I was doing even better, until we were playing the semi-final..." He's voice took on an angry tone.

"While I was on the pitch, the referee kicked me out for foul play. I was furious, I went to the judge. We started arguing, and then at one point…" David took a deep breath and exhaled. “I hit him. I broke his nose. It hurt me too much, if I didn't, I would still be on the team. Now, when training is taking place, the principal told me to train myself so that I would not get into a fight with someone from the team and not have the opportunity to be provoked."

Dwight felt sorry to hear the story that ended badly. He grabbed David's arm and said, "It's important that they didn't stop you from training completely." David smiled a little and said to him, "That's right."

**November 29**

David came back to apartment straight from the fight. His face was more bloody than before, and there were many more bruises on his body. David already knew in his mind that one more fight and he would be able to move out. Not wanting to frighten Dwight with his appearance, he headed straight for the shower. As he stood under the stream of warm water, he saw his body being cleaned of the enemy's blood. After washing himself off, he quietly entered Dwight's room, wanting to get the first aid kit out of the cabinet. He looked around the room where there was a mess.David saw Dwight fall from side to side, shaking at the same time. The boy was mumbling something under his breath that looked like he was having nightmares. David grabbed the blanket that was lying next to him and covered Dwight with it. David thought it would be a good idea to clean up here, so he can do it when he has the whole day off. He took medkit and closed the door quietly behind him looking at the sleeping roommate. He put the first aid kit on the table, took hydrogen peroxide, gauze and began to wash the wounds. When he was done, he put the plaster on and ran his hand across his face. While passing his hand, he ran over the scar, stopping for a moment and remembering where it came from. After a moment of reflection, he picked up the ointment and rubbed it into his bruises. He closed medkit and put it under the table and lay down on the couch, falling asleep.

Dwight got up in the morning and went to the bathroom, when he washed his face, he wanted to dry himself with a towel, saw blood on it. With slightly trembling hands, he tossed the towel into the laundry basket, grabbed the other one and dried himself. He left the bathroom and went into the living room to see if David was okay. He saw David sleeping on the couch, new bruises on his face, as well as a few stitches. He picked up medkit from under the table and carried it into the room. After he put it back, he sat up in bed and began to write in diary. As he left he saw David stand up slowly, stretching. He smiled at him and went straight to the kitchen.

As David came out of the bathroom, he sat down at the table and began to eat Dwight's breakfast. Dwight joined him and began to eat. After a long silence, Dwight turned to him with a worried expression.

"Were you sparring again?"

"Yes." David replied smiling at him.

"But your injuries look worse than last time..."

"I had a better sparring partner than the last time." David replied.

"I took medkit, you could have told me to treat you..." Dwight replied smiling slightly.

"I came back late and didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping anyway." He replied sighing.

"I saw, you probably had nightmares?"

"Yup." He said shortly and then stood up.

David looked at Dwight's face, which seemed to remember the nightmares he had had that night.

"David, you should rest tonight." Dwight smiled at him as he put on his shoes.

"I'm not going anywhere today anyway." He replied getting up from the chair.

"I'll be back later, if you look for me I'll be at the pizzeria."

"Okay." He smiled at Dwight, when he left.

***

David was resting, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw a man with blond hair and dressed in a jacket.

"Mr. King?" the man asked.

"Yes, who's asking?" He asked.

"Felix Richter, I'm your parents' lawyer."

"So one of my father's sidekick." David summed up briefly.

"Your parents sent me to bring you documents and also to tell you that your parents decided to return you to England." The man handed over he the papers looking at David's surprised face.

"First they send me as far, and now they want me to come back..." He replied with a sigh.

"They want you to come back after your recent antics."

"What antics?" David asked mockingly.

"It's about i.a your education." The man replied.

"So Mr. Richter, you can tell them I'm staying here." David replied shortly.

"But Mr. King... Your parents won't be happy with that."

"Tell them I don't give a shit." He replied angrily.

"But you can face the consequences..."

“What can they do to me? Cut me from their money? I have my own anyway... So now you can go and tell them what I told you.”

"Shall I pass it word for word?" Felix asked to be precise.

"As you like, you can even in the official language."  
  
  


David announced shortly then closed the door. He sat down on the couch and began to think about the conversation. He knew his parents weren't happy with what he was doing and would be even more furious when they got a reply. He smiled to himself silently and went back to watching TV.

***

When Dwight returned to his apartment that evening, he threw his mail on the locker next to the entrance and went to shower. Wiping his head on a towel, he grabbed everything that lay on the cupboard, sat down, and began going through the mail. While browsing through everything, he found the documents that lay with his mail. There was a plane ticket in the name of King, and a large envelope in the name of King. Seeing this, he called out David.

"David, mail for you."

"To me?" David was surprised.

"Yes." Dwight held out his hand with a ticket and a large envelope to David. David, seeing what Dwight was holding, took it and threw it into the basket. Surprised, Dwight asked, "Why did you throw out?"

"Because it's garbage." David replied shortly.

“But there was a ticket... Are you flying out somewhere?" Dwight asked.

"I'm not flying anywhere." He smiled as he returned to the couch.

"That's good." Dwight replied smiling at him and going back to browsing the mail.

**December 1**

Snow was falling outside the windows. Dwight finished class and went to the locker to get his things. On the spot, he saw that the cabinet was open, some items were thrown away or destroyed. There were offensive slogans on his jacket. He sighed deeply and tossed his jacket into the bin. Not knowing what to do, he was walking in the corridors, saw that David's team was practicing in the hall. Dwight went to the gym, when he entered he saw David training. David smiled at him and said hello.

"Hey. What's up? Have you finished classes yet? "

"Yes..." Dwight's face looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked with a smile.

"D-David will you give me a lift home?" Dwight asked shyly.

"Sure, but you have to wait until the training is over, and I have 2 more hours." David replied.

"I know, I'll wait." He replied.

"Okay." David replied looking at Dwight. He looked quite normal, but since he finished class, he should have everything with him, he thought. He looked again and noticed that Dwight was in blouse, but no jacket was on him.

"Dwight where's your jacket?" David asked. Dwight, wondering what to say, replied.

"I-I... Lost it." He replied with his head bowed.

"And that's why you want me to take you?" David asked worriedly.

"Y-yes" Dwight replied shortly adding. "I-If you can't do this, I will understand..."

"No problem. But you don't have to wait that long, you can borrow my jacket." David replied with a smile.

"B-but you'll be cold..." Dwight replied lifting his head.

"I'm came here by car, I will not be cold, you are came here by bike." He replied handing Dwight his jacket.

“T-thank you.” Dwight replied, putting on his jacket that was a size or two larger than he.

David laughed as he saw it, Dwight buttoned his jacket, tossed his bag over his shoulder, and left smiling.

***

David, finishing his training, was walking towards the car, looking for Dwight's jacket, humming under his breath, saw from the corner of his eye that something black and red resembling clothes was in the garbage can. He walked over, pulled out his jacket, and then he already knew Dwight was lying about losing it. In fact, he kicked jacket out because it contained offensive slogans about Dwight and his orientation. David took her and walked towards the car, meeting Claudette on the way.

"Hey David. Is this a jacket...?" She asked anxiously looking at devastated jacket.

"Unfortunately, yes..." David replied briefly.

"Is he okay?" She asked with concern.

"It looked like it was in one piece, when I saw him in the gym."

"Dwight at the gym?" She was surprised.

"It comes sometimes when I'm training." David replied smiling and added "Today he came and asked if I would give him a lift home because he lost it." Pointing at a devastated jacket.

"So where is he?" She was surprised again.

"I didn't want him to wait for me to finish training, I gave him my jacket." He smiled.

"It's kind of you." She smiled back.

Claudette looked at the jacket, read what was there and with concern, "Poor Dwight... It doesn't look torn, I can take it and clean it. ” Claudette suggested

"No need, I'll get him a new one jacket." David replied with a smile.

"If you want, he will be happy for sure." She said smiling at him.

"Then I'll go, see ya." David smiled at her and walked towards the car.

***

Dwight was sitting in the room, wrapped in the jacket David had borrow him. Smelling his the smell and the warmth he felt safe. Hearing the door open, he got up, put his jacket on the bed and left his room. Seeing what David was holding in his hand, he turned pale. David smiled at him when he saw that and said, "I found her, she was on the bench." Dwight, seeing that the jacket is undamaged, smiled and walked over to David. "Thank you."

He replied. David saw Dwight pretend he asked with concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yes..." He replied briefly looking at the jacket.

"Did you mind that it was too size for you?" David smiled.

"A little bit, but she was warm." Dwight replied with a smile. Then he put jacket it back down and went into the room to get David's jacket. Returning with it, he handed it to David, and said. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." David replied, ruffling Dwight's hair with his hand.

***

Dwight went to his room after dinner. Lying on the bed, he thought of the jacket David had given him. Dwight hoped David hadn't found that destroyed jacket, but had just bought him one as a gift. Dwight grabbed the diary again and began to write.

**December 5**

David was at the fight club where his fight was to take place. As they stood with Meg, they were talking and laughing. His opponent walked by, looking at him, called "KING" running his finger down his neck. David just smirked, patted Meg on the shoulder and went to change into the fight.

***

"WELCOME" Came a voice from the center of the ring. People cheered as they saw the warriors entering the ring. "THE INVINCERABLE KING ON THE RIGHT CORNER" There was cheering. “ON THE LEFT CORNER, HILLBILLY” The cheers for him were as loud as those for David. "YOU KNOW THE RULES?" The judge asked, looked, they both nodded. "SO, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN." The fight started with David slapping in the stomach.

David jumped back, hitting his opponent twice in the head and then in the stomach, the opponent spat blood and started charging. He threw David to the boards, hitting him once with one hand, then with the other. David pushed him aside, lunged and began hitting him. "Hillbilly thinks he can beat me?" He smiled and continued his attack as he was focused on hitting his opponent kicked him in the leg as David knelt down, got his knee hit on the head and fell to the ground. Hillbilly hit him face with his full force, breaking his nose and knocking out David. "KING IS FALLED" He yelled at the crowd. The judge approached David, counted down from 10, and announced Hillbilly's victory and David's defeat. David was taken from the ring by two big guys and put in the car where Meg was waiting for him.

***

Dwight woke up hearing a noise, looked at his watch and saw 4:21 AM on watch. He went out and saw David. Dwight froze as he saw that he was all bloody and furious. David quickly turned around seeing a scared Dwight and went to the bathroom. Dwight, without thinking, ran to medkit. He left the room, sat on the couch and opened it. After a long time David came out, there was not so much blood on his body, although it continued to flow from his nose and mouth. He sat down next to Dwight. Dwight's hands were shaking, but he was treating David carefully. "Before you ask again... Yes I had sparring again." Said David.

"D-David, but it doesn't look like that anymore." He replied with concern and worry.

"But it already looks like... You've been beaten up." Dwight sighed.

"Believe me..." David at him.

"Just like you me..." Dwight replied shortly, looking him straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" David was slightly surprised.

"About my jacket…" Dwight lowered his head.

"I saw it in your car..." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Fuck..." David said under his breath, then turned to Dwight.

"I found it while I was walking to the car..." He began "...Then I met Claudette, she offered to clean it. I already preferred to buy a new one. I forgot to throw it away." David lowered his head." I know you don't want me to get into a fight again and you tried to hide it, but..."

"Got it." Dwight said. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but since you've seen the jacket, you know it yourself." He said sadly. "Is it because of your orientation?" He asked looking at Dwight.

"Y-Yes." He sighed deeply. Dwight got up and went to his room, head bowed. David finished dressing himself, then applied ointment to the bruised areas.

He pulled on a black T-shirt and knocked on Dwight. "All right?" David asked with concern.

"Sure..." Dwight replied shortly, sadness in his voice. "Can I go in?"

"Please don't, I want to be alone." He replied briefly. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm available." David said with concern as he walked away from the door to sit down on the couch. He already knew another reason why Dwight was oppressed, and thought about ways to cheer him up.


	3. Diary

**December 5**

As morning dawned, David was making a hearty breakfast for Dwight as a consolation. When he was not leaving his room, David went with his plate and knocked. "Can I come in?"

"As you like..." Dwight replied reluctantly.

David opened the door and walked in to find Dwight lying on his back on his back with a pillow covering his face. David held breakfast with one hand and gripped the pillow with the other, revealing Dwight's face that looked sad.

"I brought you breakfast." David smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry..." He replied softly.

"You have to eat something, did you sleep?" David asked with concern.

"A little..." Dwight said, getting up slowly from a lying position in bed.

"You have class today, but you should rest." He said as he served breakfast.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't help you heal yourself." He replied and took a bite of toast. David put a hand on his shoulder watching him eat.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand that this is not a convenient topic for you to talk to."

"Yes. Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't have to. " Dwight replied, taking David's hand off his shoulder.

"That's what friends are for, to take care of each other." At these words, Dwight's eyes turned to David. David smiled and said. "You always help me when I come back from sparring. At least that's how I can repay."

Dwight, thinking that David had called him friend with a smile on his face, finished eating his breakfast then went to shower. David washed the plates and sat on the couch. When Dwight came out of the bathroom he was dressed, which surprised David.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm going to see Claudette." Dwight replied happily.

***

"Hey Claudette." He cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, come in." She smiled at him.

When Dwight sat down, she asked if he wanted a drink, he nodded. Claudette brought tea and a piece of cake.

"Tell me, what made you so happy?"

"David called me a friend." Dwight replied taking a sip of tea.

"I thought you were friends for a long time." Looking at him in surprise.

"But, you know..." Dwight's face lost its smile for a moment.

"I just wanted to pay you back for saving me…"

"Maybe it's a sign..." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"That it only gets better." She said cheerfully.

"I hope." He smiled.

"But I'm still surprised he wants to be friends with me after that incident with the jacket..." Dwight lowered his head.

"If he called you a friend, he likes you the way you are." She replied smiling at him.

"You're right, but I'm worried about him."

"Because he is fighting?"

"Yes..." He nodded taking a sip of his tea.

***

At the same time, Meg was visiting David. She sat down on the couch and started to tease with a smile.

"I see you're still alive."

"I may have lost, but I'm unbreakable." He smiled as he handed Meg a beer.

"I see your roommate helped you with treat wounds." She continued the banter.

“Partly, but I had to finish doing it myself...” He said, which surprised Meg.

"Things got heated?" She smiled.

"Yes, but not in that sense..." David replied.

"What do you mean?" Meg was surprised.

"He didn't believe it was sparring..."

"Nobody would believe it. You know how you looked yesterday..." She said taking a sip of her beer.

"And then he found out about the jacket." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"How?"

“I left it in the backseat of the car... I screwed up."

"But It's just a worn jacket..." She replied.

"More than a jacket, he was stressed out by what was written on it."

"True, but everyone knows it."

"How's that?" David was surprised.

"At his old school they found out and made sure everyone knew..." Meg sighed.

"I don't understand, why he didn't just say..."

“What was he supposed to say? Hi David, I like guys. ”She shook her head.

"I'm gay too, so he could do it." David smiled at her.

“You are David King and no one would say it, because it would end badly for him. How many people know about it? " She asked.

"Not much, actually."

"Exactly. Now put yourself in his shoes. You live with a good-looking guy who keeps getting into fights for just about anything. What could go wrong… ”She said looking at the empty beer bottle and smiling as she rolled her eyes. After a moment's thought, David sighed and said.

"I would probably expect ridicule in the best of circumstances." He said.

"And the worse one?"

"Probably a thud from him." David said lowering his head.

"So you understand now..."

**December 6**

Before leaving Dwight's apartment, he told David he would be back later, because he going straight to the pizzeria after school. David smiled at him and started cleaning up, although this is how he wanted to repay the roof over his head. David entered the room and began folding the clothes that lay scattered around the room. The next thing to do was making the bed, after placing the pillows and making the bedding, he put things back in their places. When he was bending down to get the book that was lying on the floor, out of the corner of his eye he saw another book tucked under the bed. He grabbed it and examined it. The cover had a "Diary" in black marker. The diary had most of the pages written down, the curiosity was so strong that David opened a random page.

// Today I got hit again. Fortunately, it didn't hurt like last time...//

// Got another bad grade. Parents don't know yet...//

David turned another page, but there were bad memories too. He scrolled several pages away and read with terrified.

// Today the whole school found out that I’m gay...//

// Today they beat me up again. :( I begged them to stop, but it got worse…//

// My parents told me that I'm no longer their son. Claudette let me live with her....//

David knew Dwight's life was hard, but now he knew how much had to suffer.. He scrolled to the latest pages and continued reading.

// Today, for the first time, someone helped me and stood up for me. :) //

// I found out that my savior's name is David. :) //

David turned to the next page.

// It's my fault he's in trouble now... I'll try to help him somehow, tell the principal the truth....//

// I had the idea that he should live with me. :) //

// He agreed :) Finally, I was useful for something. :) //

He turned to the last two written pages.

// David borrowed me his jacket. It's too large in size but warm and nice. :) //

// He bought me a new jacket. :) It's a grand gesture. :) //

// I saw my old jacket in his car... He knows. :( //

// He came back beaten again. :( I said I know about the jacket...//

// David called me his FRIEND! :) //

David put the diary back under the bed and after reading only a few pages he knew what was bothering Dwight. He returned to the living room and lay down on the couch. After a few minutes, the door opened.

Dwight walked in, said hello and went straight to the bathroom. As Dwight left, David asked him to sit next to him.

"Dwight after our last conversation..." David said, and Dwight started to get stressed.

"I know what you want to say..." Dwight said, head bowed.

"What are you talking about?"

“You don't know how to put it, so I'll answer for you. You don't want to know me anymore... I understand that." Dwight stood as David dragged him back to the couch. David smiled.

“That's not the point..."

"So what?" Dwight was surprised.

“I'm gay too.” Replied David. Dwight seemed shocked at this information. After a long moment with no answer, David said with a smile, "Earth to Dwight."

"I was surprised by your confession." He replied, but his expression continued to express shock.

"I did, so you don't have to stress that much anymore." He smiled. After a while he added, "Since I've already told you this, there's one more thing..."

"What?" Dwight asked surprised.

"These bruises of mine and other wounds I sometimes bring… it's not sparring..."

"I knew..." Dwight said worried.

"I take part in fight sports."

"It's okay to do martial arts." Dwight replied.

"Dwight, don't you understand ... I'm fighting in illegal underground fights." He David explained.

"WHAT? " Oczy mu się rozszerzyły.

“I'm fighting for the money. Don't worry, one more fight and I'll be able to move out and leave you alone. " David replied sighing.

"I don't mind living with you..." Dwight replied, trying to collect his thoughts.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. David got up, opened and saw Felix in them again.

"Good evening Mr. King."

"What now?" David asked.

"Your parents insist that you return to Manchester..."

"I don't think you gave them my last message..." David said in an irritated voice.

"I did it, Mr. King. Your parents told me to tell you that you will be cut off from money."

“I don't care about their money. Tell them I'm not going anywhere. Now I say goodbye. " Then he closed the door.

"Who it was?" Dwight asked.

"Nobody important." David replied.

"I understand..." He replied shortly and then added, "Coming back to our previous conversation, I really enjoy living with you." By smiling.

"You know I don't want to impose myself on you..."

"Please think about it." Dwight replied then stood up and went to his room.

**December 9**

There was a knock. Dwight lazily got out of bed and walked to the door. When he opened, he saw a man in a suit standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, is Mr. King home?" The man asked.

"Good morning, David isn't here." Dwight replied.

"Please tell him to contact me." The man said, handing him a business card.

"I'll tell him." Dwight replied taking and looking at business card.

He closed the door and sat down on the couch. Reading on the business card. // Felix Richter Lawyer // He put the card on the table and went to prepare his breakfast. After he had eaten his breakfast, he washed the dishes, got dressed and went to school.

On his way to school, he stopped by the store and went in to drink. In the store he saw Meg approached him. She said hello, grabbed a bottle of water.

"How do you live together?" She asked curiously.

"It's Okay, there's always something going on." He smiled.

"You're lucky."

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"He cares about you, don't waste it." She smiled and then walked away.

Dwight, holding the bottle, walked towards the cash register, wondering what Meg meant. He paid, got on his bike and went to school. When he got there, he went to the classes he had with Claudette.

***

When David got home, he noted that Dwight's room was open. Something told him to look at the diary again. When he opened it, he noticed new entries.

// David told me he was gay too... I wouldn't expect that from him...//

// David told me he was fighting in illegal underground fights… //

// He also said he would move out and leave me alone... I don't want him to leave me. :( //

Out of curiosity, he took a few pages back when Dwight was thrown out of the house.

// My parents told me that I'm no longer their son. Claudette let me live with her....//

// I don't know what to do next, I have to find a job...//

// Again the same... At new school they found out about my orientation...//

// I found a job! Now it's time to find a place to live...//

// I'm harassed again...//

As David read, he stopped at two entries that shocked him.

// I HAVE ENOUGH… IT'S OVER… //

// I can't do that... I’m an ordinary loser. :( //

After reading it, he closed the diary, put it back in its place, and went for a walk. While he was walking aimlessly, he met Kate who was holding baubles.

"Hey, muscle man." She said smiling at him

"Hey, what's up?" He replied.

“I'm getting ready for Christmas, all I'm missing is the Christmas tree. How are your preparations?”

"I do not know yet." He replied with a laugh.

"It's just like Dwight." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Dwight doesn't like Christmas and his birthday..." She replied, looking down.

"Why? Every party is fun." David replied then added "But I think I know..." Lowering his head.

"That's why I or Claudette always invite him to our house or we organize him in secret." She said smiling.

"I'm glad Dwight has friends like that." He smiled at her and walked on. On his way home, he saw Dwight sitting on the couch. He smiled at him and said hello.

"David, there was some guy here, he told me to pass you over to contact him."

"He introduced himself?".

“He left a business card. His name is Felix." Dwight replied. He saw David make a nervous face, so Dwight went to his room so David could be alone.

David sat down in front of his laptop and began writing an e-mail to Felix Richter.

// Mr. Richter, please stop contacting me. I don't want ANY more messages from you and my parents.

David King. //

He clicked send and then began to write the second e-mail.

// You must be damned for my behavior. I don't give a damn, stop sending your sidekicks to me. I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY. You have earned it yourself. I'm not going back to England and I'm not going to pretend to be perfect.

Yours “Perfect” son. //

David sent an email then got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Dwight was eating dinner, smiled at him, and set the other plate.

"Dwight, I made the decision to move out..."

"When?" Dwight asked, sipping his juice.

"If u do not mind... I'd like to stay here with you."

"Really? " Dwight asked with joy in his voice. Then he added “ Yes, of course!”

Dwight's smile made David grin from ear to ear as well.


	4. Changes

**December 13**

Snow was falling outside the window and David dragged himself lazily off the couch, stretching. He went to the counter, took a cup with a teddy bear and made cocoa. He walked into Dwight's room with a mug and handed it to him with a smile, saying, "Please, warm cocoa because it's cold outside." Dwight looked out the window, took a sip and replied, "Thank you, I'm staying home today anyway." Smiling at him.

"Don't you have classes or work today?"

"No, today I can laze around." Dwight replied sipping cocoa.

"If so, we can decorate the house for Christmas."

"I don't feel like it," Dwight sighed, setting the cup down.

"Dwight, please..." David said looking like a puppy's.

"All right." He replied smiling at the sight of David.

"So where do you keep your Christmas decorations?"

"I do not have..." He replied lowering his head.

"Then get dressed, let's go shopping." David got up and picked up the cup.

"But I don't have money for such expenses..." He replied keeping his head down.

"Don't worry about that." David patted him on the shoulder.

"David ... I don't want to burden you so financially..."

“I don't want to hear about it! Dress warmly, I'm waiting for you." David replied smiling.

Dwight put on shoes, a jacket, and a scarf. When they came out, it began to snowing. After arriving at the decoration department, David started choosing a Christmas tree. Dwight chose reluctantly, but seeing David having a good time looking for a tall Christmas tree smiled. After a long while, David saw a happy friend who chooses Christmas decorations. As they walked over to the cash register, Dwight was speechless as he saw the amount to be paid, David pulled out his debit card and approached the terminal. Then they went home.

On reaching the house, the snowfall intensified. Dwight dusted off the snow and entered the block. He grabbed the decorations and saw David struggling to get the Christmas tree through the door. When they entered the house, they put everything against the wall by the window. Dwight took off his jacket and boots, sighed with a smile at David saying

"I have no strength for anything today..."

"So we won't dress the Christmas tree?" David said pretending to be sad.

"We'll dress up the Christmas tree tomorrow, I promise!" Dwight replied with a smile.

**December 14**

Dwight hurried out of the house saying he would be back soon. David ate breakfast and stepped into the shower. As his body dripped with water, he mentally smiled to himself, remembering yesterday Dwight's happy face. Coming out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and went to Dwight's room to satisfy his curiosity, he grabbed the diary and read the latest entry.

// We were buying Christmas decorations. :) Today we will decorate the Christmas tree together! :D //

He put the diary back in its place and went into the kitchen to make dinner. Smiling that finally his friend is joyful.

***

Dwight stared at the window as he walked home on the bus. He was disturbed by a conversation between two boys from David's team, where his name was mentioned, so he decided to listen.

"...Seriously?" One of the men asked mockingly

"Exactly, they stay together in one house." The second man replied.

"You think he too...?"

"I wouldn't be surprised * laughs * for now, they pretend it's friendship."

"Maybe if he's already fucking him, he will cease to be so aggressive."

"He won't come back to the team anyway." The man said laughing.

Dwight got off at the bus stop and entered the apartment. David saw his expression and asked what happened. Dwight was reluctant to speak, but on persuasion he finally said what he heard on the bus. The anger spread across David's face and he took a deep breath, put his hand on Dwight's shoulder and said, "I don't give a shit what they say and think about me. You are my friend." David sent a smile to his friend, and Dwight suggested "We will decorate the Christmas tree?" David nodded and walked over to her. He felt a pleasant warmth in his body, they see Dwight smiling.

David cut the string with which the Christmas tree was tied and put it in the middle of the living room. He then stretched the lights out and began hanging them on the Christmas tree at the same time Dwight prepared colorful chains for the Christmas tree. When the Christmas tree was decorated with Christmas lights, it was time for baubles. The Christmas tree began to take shape and as they hung the last Christmas ball, David looked at the star and asked Dwight, "Would you like to hang the Star on the top?"

Dwight nodded, grabbed the star and said, "I can't reach it, you have to hang it." At that moment, Dwight felt David's hands wrap around his hips and he was lifted. Without protesting, he hung the star on the top and set Dwight to the ground.

“You shouldn't have picked me up like that by surprise.” Dwight replied smiling.

“At least you could do it.” He smiled back.

“ It looks very nice!”

David replied, standing next to his friend, looking at the Christmas tree and wondering why he felt so happy, when he grabbed Dwight.

"David, are we still decorating?" He asked looking at David thoughtfully.

"Yes..." David replied torn from distraction.

When they finished it was evening and garlands decorated the windows and doors. A ceiling-high Christmas tree stood by the window. Dwight stared at the decorated apartment in awe as David went out to meet Meg.

***

Meg was running on the treadmill with David talking about how they were decorating the apartment and what Dwight had heard about them on the bus. After a moment's thought, David turned to Meg.

"I feel weird with him..."

"It means?" She asked in surprise.

"When I picked it up I felt warm. When he smiles, I can feel it too same."

“David fell in love, David fell in love, la la la!” Meg sang cheerfully.

"No... We are only friends." David said rolling his eyes.

"David, my gut tells me otherwise..." Meg gave him a silly smile.

"It's impossible to be serious with you." David said amused.

“Be serious? You care for him and he cares for you. In my opinion, it is more than friendship... Besides, you two look cute together.” Meg was laughing.

"Okay, change the subject." He replied shortly with a slight blush.

***

As David entered the apartment, it was approaching midnight, he glanced into Dwight's room and, seeing that he was asleep, smiled inwardly. He took the bag, closed the door behind him, and got into the car. While driving, he was mentally getting ready for his next fight, he knew that this time he had to win.

**December 15**

In the morning, when the alarm went off, Dwight stretched, yawning, and stood up. He walked slowly into the shower. After he got out of the shower he wiped his head and put on his glasses. He went out to get the mail and began browsing. Part of the mail was bills, the other part was advertising and a note to David. The page was loose, so he opened it. It was an invitation to Manchester for a festive dinner for the holidays. Dwight swallowed and set it on the table. After a dozen or so minutes there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. He said hello to Claudette and they sat on the couch. Dwight put the juice in the jug and they talked.

"You finally decorated your apartment." She said smiling.

"Yes... Actually, it's David. " He replied.

"And he did this himself?"

"No... He talked me into going into town to get a Christmas tree and decorations." He replied smiling gently.

"It's nice that he takes care of your Christmas mood."

"Yes, but ... I'll be left alone for Christmas anyway." He replied lowering his head.

"Honey, you know you're always welcome in my house." Claudette replied then added. "How do you know you'll be alone?"

At that moment David entered the apartment, pleased. He greeted him and threw the bag in the corner. He took the glass and poured himself some juice while looking at the two.

"David, a note came to you, actually an invitation." Dwight started.

"Invitation?" David raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's on the table." He replied.

David read it and tossed it into the trash. Claudette and Dwight looked at each other in surprise, then at David. The latter, however, only smiled at them and went to the bathroom, wondering in consternation. When the water rushing from the bathroom was heard Claudette said in a low voice. "David seems kind of weird..."

"It means?" he asked with a little surprise.

“Those bruises on his body. It looks like he was fighting a lot with someone and his reaction to the note... " She replied concerned.

"Relax, everything is fine! I guess…" He replied.

After a while David came out and asked. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet." Claudette replied.

"How about having a party here? If Dwight agrees..."

"I agree." Dwight replied with a smile on his face.

"Then I'll ask Kate to come over." Claudette said.

"I'll invite Meg." David said.

"I will arrange the refreshments." Dwight smiled.

***

As Claudette went home, Dwight sat on the couch and said to David, "Did you fight tonight too?" He replied with concern.

"Yes, I won!" David replied with a smile.

"You shouldn't be risking yourself like this all the time, your body is still bruised..."

"You don't have to worry about my health." David smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something else?" Dwight's face was still worried.

"Is it about the note?" He asked, covering his face with his hand.

"Y-yes..." He replied shyly.

"Invitation to parents' corporate holiday..." He began, then took a deep breath

"...There are directors and CEOs from various companies who work with my parents." David swallowed and continued, "They're inviting me because... They want to look nice in the pictures."

Dwight's head was bowed, he wanted to cheer him up somehow, but he didn't know how. David, seeing that Dwight was worried, said, "I prefer to spend Christmas with friends where I will feel great." He smiled at Dwight, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm happy to. I promise this will be your best Christmas. " Dwight replied smiling gently.

**December 21**

It was snowing as Dwight walked with Kate looking for gifts for his friends. As they strolled around the store, they talked about Christmas tree decorations, food, and what they had bought for gifts.

"Bought Claudette's Botany Books." Dwight said smiling.

"I ordered her earrings. What did you buy me?" Kate asked curiously

"I can't say because there will be no surprise." He laughed.

"I'm very curious, please tell me..."

"I won't, But it's a cool thing!"

"I like cool thing..." Kate laughed.

"But I just don't know what David likes..." He said, head bowed.

"David has everything, why not buy him a shirt?" She suggested to a friend.

"He has a lot of clothes, so it comes off, he works out in the gym, so doesn't need any sports equipment either..."

Kate stared at the mug marked // THE BEST MUM IN THE WORLD //

"Nice cup?" She asked pointing to the inscription.

"It seems cool." He replied smiling. After a while he shouted happily, "I already know what I'm going to buy him!"

"This cup?" Zapytała podnosząc brew.

"No... I'll buy him a trophy engraved."

"And what will you write on it?" She asked curiously.

"It will be written // THE BEST ATHLETE DAVID KING //"

"Great idea! I think we already have all the gifts." She said.

Once they left the store, Dwight went for the trophy, the choice was huge, from medals to trophy, statues and more. He walked over to the counter and said hello to the seller.

"Hello. How can I help you, young boy? " The man asked.

"I'd like to buy a trophy... Related to sports."

"A trophy in any particular discipline?"

“Not really, more generally. It's a gift for a my friend." Dwight replied smiling.

"Maybe this one?" The salesman said while showing the gold trophy which had a black base, had large handles on the sides and was decorated with blue ornaments.

"It's very pretty." Dwight replied smiling.

"Do you engrave something on it?"

"Yes. Please write // THE BEST ATHLETE DAVID KING //"

After about 15 minutes, the man packed the trophy. Dwight paid and said goodbye and left the store. He went to the cafe where Kate was waiting for him.

***

At the same time, David and Meg were working out in the gym. Talking about the upcoming Christmas dinner.

"I'll be handing out gifts while wearing reindeer horns." He smiled.

"David the Red Nosed!" She laughed.

"My nose will be normal, I'll just wear only horns." He replied, accelerating his pace on the treadmill.

"Do you already have all the gifts?"

"Yeah, I have a necklace for Kate, Claudette will get a class bag from me, and you will get nothing because you were naughty this year." He smirked.

"Then I'll take all your gifts!" She replied sticking out her tongue.

"But... I don't know what to give Dwight yet."

"Give him a kiss!" She laughed almost falling off the treadmill.

David hearing that, blushed as he stepped down from the treadmill and leaned his back against the railing.

"Meg, I can see you are having a great time, but I really don't know what to give him..."

"But really... Kiss him straight from the heart!" She was still laughing at her joke.

"I already know what to give him!"

“A So a kiss!” Meg couldn't hold back tears from laughing.

“No... I have to go, see ya.” He said goodbye to her.

David changed clothes and went home. When David came in, Dwight wasn't home, he went into him the room and took out the old glasses from the drawer that were destroyed. Looking at them, he remembered the day when saved him. David put the glasses in his pocket, then headed to the store to get the eyeglasses rims. When he was at the store, he chose the rims and then the case on which he had Dwight's name engraved on it.

David came home and Dwight was still gone, so he pulled out a case and wrapped it in a black box and tied it with red ribbon.

**December 24**

As morning dawned, Dwight sat up in bed, looked at his watch, then went to shower. When he came out of it, he looked at how the snow was falling and how people walked around in thick layers of clothes. He put on his apron, took out the bowl, flour, and other ingredients needed to bake the dough. Meanwhile, David had breakfast, took a shower, and spoke to Meg on the phone. David then told Dwight that he had to do something in town. He got dressed and went into town, meeting a friend from his former team along the way.

"King I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hey Logan, how are you?"

"Fine, but our team is not the same without you..."

"I know, but you're doing fine anyway." David smiled.

"Nevermind... Listen David, I have nothing against you..."

"What?" He was surprised at this sentence.

"There are rumors that you and this loser are together…"

Anger seized David face, "WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" He grabbed him jacket trying to hit him.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Logan replied, raising his hands in surrender.

"Call him that again, and it guarantees you'll have two bruises under your green eyes..." Then he let go of him jacket.

"Relax... They talk about it at school, I was just curious."

"Hope you have satisfied your curiosity now..." After which David moved on, leaving his interlocutor. When he got to the bank, he walked over to the counter and said hello.

"How can I help you?" The girl sitting behind the glass smiled.

"Please enter my account balance."

"I would like the name and ID card."

"David King." He replied and showed his ID card.

"Please wait a moment." The woman disappeared from the room, returning after a while with a paper in her hand. "Mr. King, your balance sheet today is $ 697."

"There was no new money transfer from my parents? Their surname is also King." He asked surprised.

The girl clicked on the computer and said, "Recurring money transfers were suspended on December 18."

"I understand. Thank you." He knew that would happen. They wanted to force him to return to Manchester at all costs. He took out Richter's business card and made an appointment with him.

***

"Nice to see you again, Mr. King" He greeted as he extended his hand.

"Let's get to the point…" David shook his hand and sat down in the armchair.

"What brings you to the me?"

"Let's skip these formalities ... How well do you know my parents?"

"Well, I know their very well." Felix replied with mild astonishment.

"How quickly could you get them a message from me personally?"

"If I flew out today, already tomorrow."

"Give me a piece of paper and a pen."

Felix handed out a piece of paper and a pen and David began to write. After a moment he finished and folded it in half, then in half again.

"Give it to them to them." David replied briefly.

"Can I see what is written there?" Felix asked.

"How you want to do, but they are to find out about it personally from this letter."

"I understand." Felix replied. When he read it, he paled a little. "But you know it is illegal and dangerous what you do?"

"I know. However, I remind you that they should find out about it from a letter, and not from someone..."

"Fine, I will fly out as soon as possible.."

"That's all, thanks. Goodbye." David said.

"Goodbye, Mr. King." Felix said as he walked him to the door.

***

As David entered the apartment, he smelled the cake. He greeted Dwight and said with a smile, "What smells so good, Chef?"

"It's a chocolate cake." Dwight replied smiling.

"Can I try what it tastes like?" David politely asked.

"You will tastes tomorrow." He replied with a smile then added. "Now I'm going to prepare the duck."

"Sounds tasty!"

" Exactly." Dwight nodded and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" David walked over to the counter where the cake was standing.

"DAVID, LEAVE THIS CAKE" He shouted, pushing David's hand away from the topping on the cake.

“Fine, I will... Temporarily!" David smiled, rolling his eyes.

"If you want to help, please go get an eggnog." Dwight smiled giving him the bag.

"But, when I get back, I'll get a piece of cake?" David said, making a pleading face.

"We'll see." Dwight smiled as he returned to cooking.

Dwight cut the cake and put the duck in the oven. When David returned Dwight smiled at him as he handed him a plate of cake. David smiled and ate with a smile on his face.

**December 25**

There was a happy atmosphere in Dwight's house. Kate talked to Meg, and Claudette talked to David, watching him eat more pieces of cake like a vacuum cleaner. Dwight sat in an armchair sipping eggnog and watching how pleased everyone was. Dwight was smiling inwardly at the celebrations that were extremely successful and peaceful. When David finished eating, he turned to the friends and shouted, "IT'S TIME FOR GIFTS."

Everyone started giving each other gifts. David walked over to Dwight and handed him a gift from himself. "Thank you." Dwight replied opening the gift. He pulled out a glasses case from inside with his name and opened it, there were eyeglasses rims.

"Thank you, similar to my old ones."

"You're welcome" David smiled at him.

"And this is for you..." Dwight handed David a gift. David unpacked it and smiled.

"Thank you!" Lifting the trophy up and hugging Dwight with the other hand.

"I figured if you don't play this year..." Dwight lowered his head, not finishing the sentence.

"It's much better than the school one." David replied proudly.

As the party was slowly coming to an end, David looked at the phone, which had a lot of missed calls from his father, mother and other numbers that probably belonged to his family. He smiled inwardly, knowing that he had probably managed to spoil his parents mood. David was in the shower wondering what to do next, because He knew his parents would not give up, other thoughts were the upcoming fight and... Dwight that made him feel happy. When he left the bathroom, he helped Dwight clean the apartment and wash the dishes.

**December 28**

As Dwight left for work, David looked at the trophy and the engraved part. Thoughts began to circle around Dwight again, so he went to him room to see the entries that had appeared during this time. He reached down, pulled the diary from under the bed, and opened it.

// On the bus, I heard them talking about me and David… At school, they think he and I...//

// I told him about it, he was upset about it. :( He said he didn't care, he's a good friend :) //

// David grabbed me up to hang a Star on the Christmas tree… It was very nice! :D //

// David fought again tonight :( Claudette noticed he was bruised but I didn't tell her why…//

// I bought a trophy for David with the engraving of "THE BEST ATHLETE DAVID KING" //

// Kate keeps telling me how handsome David is and how cute we look together… :P //

//…but he’s only my friend... :( //

This entry made David wonder, If he feels the same way as he does when Dwight is with him. He rolled his eyes smiling and continued reading.

// I baked a cake and gave it to David, he ate with relish. :) //

// This Christmas was really great... David gave me a glasses case with eyeglasses rims. :) //

// He liked the gift from me, when he hugged me, I felt pleasant warmth in my heart. <3 //

After reading this, David began to wonder, if they both felt good with each other and could they be together, but they are friends… "Friends…" David said quietly to himself.

Then he put down the diary, took the bag and left the apartment.

***

As they were going with Meg to the club for a fight. David sighed and turned to her. "Listen ... Are those allusions of yours... And others about me and Dwight ... Do you think we fit together?"

"I KNEW!" She screamed.

"But what?!" David was pouted.

"You love him." She said with a smile.

"I didn't say that..."

"But you asked about it."

"Yes, but…"

"David, it had to happen… With him you have become calmer, you can see that you are drawn to him from the beginning. You are from different worlds, and yet you stayed with him." She said in full seriousness.

"What should I do now?" He asked his friend embarrassed

"Listen to your heart…" And then she said, "...But leave that for later. We're there, fight first, kisses after that." She gave a silly smile and poked him sideways.

***

As David returned home he thought about what Meg had told him. When he parked in front of the block, he took out an envelope and counted the money won. "2300 dollars, better this than nothing... If I had fought 4 more fights, I would have as much money as I got from my parents. It's time to start looking for a normal job..." He thought, then he entered the building. He opened the door and saw Dwight sitting on the couch with a mug in his hand. There was a medkit waiting for him on the table.

"I knew it would be useful." Dwight smiled, pointing to the medkit.

"How did you know?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you go to fight, you leave the watch on the cupboard." Pointing at him.

"You know me like nobody else…" David smiled at him.

"Go wash up and I'll wait for you." Dwight said flashing a smile.

"Okay." He said and went to the bathroom.

When David left the bathroom, he sat in only boxer shorts next to Dwight. Seeing Dwight turning red, he smiled at him and asked if he was okay. Dwight nodded and began rubbing ointment over the battered areas. David closed his eyes and as he relaxed his thoughts focused only on Dwight's touch.

"I'm done." Dwight said, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Thank you." David replied smiling then stood up and asked, "Is there any more cake?"

"You've eaten it all." Dwight replied smiling.

"It was very tasty!" He said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I'll go to sleep now. Good night David." He said, taking the medkit and heading to his room.

"Sweet Dreams." David replied opening the refrigerator.

**December 31 / January 1**

Dwight was asleep until almost noon, David at that time went shopping to buy champagne to celebrate the New Year. When he was in the store, he saw Kate and Claudette standing by the cakes. He walked over and said hello.

“ A cake for the New Year?” He asked with a smile on his face.

"It's for Dwight." Kate replied.

"How's that?" He was surprised.

“Dwight's birthday today. You did not know?" Claudette asked.

"I didn't know... I don't even have a gift for him..." He replied lowering his head.

"It doesn't matter, hardly anyone knows about it." Claudette consoled him.

"Dwight doesn't like to celebrate birthdays..." Kate added.

"Why?"

"Well... For family reasons..." Claudette said before adding, "That's why we always throw him a little party."

"That's nice of you." David smiled at them.

"Are you going with us? Then we go to town for the New Year's party. " Kate said.

"Sure." He said.

When they got home, Dwight was eating a late breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted at Dwight in his pajamas.

"T-thank you." He said and stood up.

Kate put 19 candles on the cake and lit it.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Claudette said.

After a moment's thought, Dwight took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. All four sat at the table eating cake. When about 2 hours had passed, Kate and Claudette said goodbye and left for the town. Dwight washed the dishes and sat down in the chair. David walked over and started talking. “Forgive me for not having a gift... I didn't know about it, girls told me it's your birthday."

"Does not matter." Dwight replied smiling then said. "Aren't you going to town to celebrate New Year?"

"No... We drank the champagne with the cake, so party is over," he replied, joking to Dwight. After a while he said.

"Dwight, maybe we could go to town together?"

"I don't want… But you go, have fun." Dwight said with a slight smile

"I'm not going without you… I promise it will be fun!”

"Well, if you promise it will be fun... I agree." He said smiling at him.

Dwight went into the room to get dressed. He wore black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and red sneakers. During this time, David put on pants and a white shirt. As Dwight left the room, David handed him a jacket and they went out into town.

***

When they arrived the party was already underway. The DJ played music on the big stage, David saw a lot of friends from school and the team. While they were standing and listening to music, Meg and Nea came up to them, and after a long time Kate saw them, who came with Claudette. While they were standing and talking, Dwight brought some fries from the food truck, and David got a beer. Everyone had a good time expecting midnight.

***

As midnight approached, everyone counted from ten to zero. As it struck midnight, champagne and confetti corks were popping around. When Dwight turned to David, wanting to wish him happy New Year, David immediately grabbed his hips and placed a kiss on his lips. Time slowed for Dwight, shocked at what had just happened, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that everyone is looking at them. Dwight closed his eyes, giving himself back to the moment. When David kissed Dwight the blood throbbed harder in his veins, he was bursting with warmth in his cage, and he felt wonderful at the moment. After the kiss was over, David embraced Dwight and they both looked at their surprised friends, then up into the sky, which was bright with the fireworks.


	5. Kiss

**January 1**

More than an hour has passed since the kiss. They were walking home through the park, David following Dwight a few steps. They haven't spoken a word to each other since then. David finally broke the silence that was irritating him, walked closer and started talking. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know ..." Dwight replied with his head bowed, confusion crossing his face.

"Is it because of..."

"Yes..." He said, not letting him finish the sentence.

"It was an impulse ... Sorry if you felt bad."

"I didn't feel bad, it was..." Dwight hesitated about finishing the sentence.

"It was amazing..."

"You're drunk, so the alcohol is in your head…" Dwight began.

"It's not alcohol, I feel... That you are more to me... Than a friend..."

Dwight's eyes turned to David as he continued. " I spoke to Meg... She says what I feel for you is... love." David said blushing.

Dwight, not knowing what to answer, nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand. David, seeing his reaction, continued. "Dwight... I know that you too feel the same way I feel towards you..." Dwight eyes widened and he stuttered, he asked. "D-David h-how do you know?" David realized what he had just said, searched for an answer nervously moving his hands in his pockets. "Dwight ... I know because ..." He hesitated whether to tell the truth or lie. "Kate told me about it."

“S-so… Do you want us to... Be a couple?" Dwight was all red when he said the words.

"If you agree..." David began, "I would like to be your boyfriend." He said in a quick breath.

Dwight put his hand on David's and said with a flush on his face. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Seeing David's smiling face, he smiled at him. David moved closer to him and placed another kiss on his lips, this time much longer than the original one.

The camera's flash interrupted their wonderful moment. David turned and saw that there was a group of people beside them, including two known thugs who had attacked Dwight that fateful day, and too Logan was standing behind.

"And yet... Nervous fucks this loser!" First of the men replied amused.

"It was obvious…" Second man nodded, also amused.

At this point, David stood up, snapped his knuckles, and replied, "I think someone is missing a thud." His face was full of anger and aggression. Logan, seeing the tense situation, tried to somehow ease it, but at that moment one of the torturers approached Dwight and with a sinister smile asked "Ass already prepared for him?"

When David heard that, he grabbed him, pulled him towards him and sent the left hook straight in the nose, knocking him out. In retaliation, the second of lunged at him, but David was unfazed by the hits.He knocked the aggressor down by hitting him in the stomach, then hitting him on the head, which stunned him enough and scared the opponent away.

"CALM DAWN!" Logan shouted as he stood between them, but he was only pushed and thrown to the ground by David. Dwight stood and watched in horror as he tried to find a way out of the situation. David continued to hit his opponent, who managed to push him away after a while. David rolled onto the bench, tried to get up, but the opponent kicked him in the knee causing great pain.

"JACK ENOUGH, STOP IT! " Logan shouted again, not sure how to stop the bloodshed.

"NO…" Torturer replied shortly, at that moment Dwight lunged at him on the spur of the moment trying to stop him, but with one movement of his hand he landed with a thud on the ground, hitting his head against a tree. Dwight felt a tremendous headache as he lay and a sticky substance in his hair. Adrenaline pushed David to his feet despite the pain in his knee, then slapped Jack's stomach, then pounded his face with his fists. As the stunned opponent tried to focus, David hit him in the stomach, and when he bent, he got a knee punch right on the head. Jack was hit while lying on the ground until he passed out. A slightly bewildered Dwight and Logan tried to prevent the tragedy. David turned and glared at Logan, but he stood scared and raised his hands in surrender. He exhaled and looked at the stunned Dwight. David spat blood, ran his sleeve over his mouth then grabbed Dwight's hand gently and they headed towards the house.

***

As they entered the apartment, David turned on the light, tossed his jacket in a corner, and looked in horror at Dwight, who was still stunned. He grabbed him, sat him on a chair, and ran to the room for the medkit. Confused, Dwight ran a hand gently over his head, he saw that there was blood on it. David came running with a medkit, towel, bowl, and pillow. He tossed the bowl into the sink and began filling it with water. He placed the pillow on the table in front of Dwight. Dwight rested his head on it as David gently wiped the blood off his head with a wet towel. After he had washed his head sufficiently, he began drenching the wound with hydrogen peroxide, which made Dwight groan a little.

David after treating his boyfriend's wounds, kissed him on the cheek and went to shower. When he back, he saw Dwight sleeping on a pillow in the kitchen. He walked over to him, picked him up and carried him to the bed in his room. David put he on the bed and took off his shoes, then undid his belt and slipped off his jeans. He gently lifted him to a sitting position and removed his shirt. He covered him with a blanket, kissed his forehead, and turned off the light. Then he left the room and looked at his wounds.

***

As morning dawned a chill passed over Dwight's body. He opened his sleepy eyes feeling a slight pain in his head and back. He put the glasses and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Dwight smirked to see David still sleeping on the couch, went into the bathroom and washed face. Dwight left the bathroom, walked over to the medicine cabinet on the table, and took out a headache pill and washed it down with tap water. He returned to his room and sat on the bed, grabbed the diary and began writing about the recent events.

He walked over to the chair and started folding the clothes he was wearing yesterday, picked them up and tossed them in the laundry basket, then put on his T-shirt. He looked at the phone, which had many missed calls and messages about what happened yesterday.

He smiled to himself and wrote back to Kate and Claudette's messages. Dwight returned to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

David yawned as he got up, said hello and went to wash. When he left the bathroom, he sat down at the table and began to eat the breakfast that had been prepared for him.

"How are you?" David began.

"Better, and your knee?" He asked with concern.

"IIt still hurts a little... But it'll be okay, darling." David smiled at him.

Dwight blushed at the term. Seeing this, David began to laugh.

"Darling, delicious breakfast..." He said seeing as his boyfriend continued to blush and hid his face in his hands.

"You embarrass me." He replied embarrassed.

"I won't be anymore... Darling." David continued laughing as he stood up and kissed Dwight on the cheek. He went to the sink, washed the dishes and sat on the couch. Dwight joined him and leaned against his side. David turned on his laptop to browse his e-mail.

All his friends asked David about the kiss. David wondered how so many people knew about it, but he remembered yesterday evening's camera flash. He opened one of the e-mails whose title was / You're done King! / The message contained only a photo of David kissing Dwight. He looked at his boyfriend, who was lost in thought and hugged him.

"David, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"That e-mail ..." He sighed.

"Nothing to worry about. I love you and let everyone know about it." Looking into his eyes, he smiled and kissed him. Dwight snuggled closer to David, closed his eyes, and thought about what would happen at school when they got back.

**January 3**

All eyes were on Dwight as he entered the school holding David's hand. Anyone who looked unfavorably at them was immediately given David's menacing glare. When Dwight was escorted to the classroom by his boyfriend, he was kissed and David went to training.

When he entered the changing room, he saw that everyone was out of his way and was afraid of him. David saw Jack was gone today, and Logan looked at him in distress. Everyone left the locker room except them. Logan walked over to David as he changed. "You had to?" Logan said, stressing out.

"I can see he got scared…" He replied with a smirk on his face.

"You almost killed him... We don't have a captain now..."

"What?" David was surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack is in the hospital... Is unconscious." Logan replied nervously.

"Oh fuck..." David swallowed.

"You're lucky King, that your folks have the money..." Logan sighed and left, leaving him alone in the locker room.

David sat on a bench thinking he had overdid it last night, such things even in the fight club are rare, that someone ends up in the hospital in a serious condition. He lost the will to train, changed his clothes and left the locker room.

As he walked down the corridor, he knew in his mind that his parents had pulled him out of it only because they would have looked bad with their son who had almost killed.

***

As the school bell rang, Dwight walked out of the classroom and saw David waiting for him. He walked over kissed him and said he knew about Jack. David nodded confusedly and said that his parents solved the problem for him. They went out together and went straight home.

Felix was waiting there to pass the message from David's parents. They threatened that if he didn't stop causing problems, he would regret it. David only mocked the threat and lay back on the couch while Dwight got ready to go to work.

***

Dwight spoke to Kate about recent events and what happened in the park. Kate defended David's behavior, but on the other hand she understood that even for him it was overkill. The conversation at one point turned to how it happened that they became a couple.

"He said he felt more than friendship for me…"

"It's cute!" She smiled.

"Then he said he knew about my feelings for him because you told him about it."

"But I didn't tell him about it…" She replied surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked with surprise on his face.

"Of course! Who else would know about it?"

"Just you and Claudette… And..." Dwight pale suddenly.

"All right?" She asked a friend with concern.

"Yes... But I'm going to have to have a serious conversation." He replied biting his lip.

Dwight already figured out where David might get his knowledge.

***

When he returned to the apartment, he changed and sat on the chair, asking David to sit down next to him.

"Is something wrong, darling?" David asked with concern.

"David... Be honest with me..." He tried to collect his thoughts to tell about his assumptions.

"With what?" David asked, confused

"About something in my room…"

"What do you mean?" David made a poker face, although he knew what the conversation was leading to.

"David… About my diary… Don't pretend…" Dwight replied, his voice breaking.

"You know…" David looked around nervously, looking desperately for some way out of this situation.

"How could you do this... And why?" A tear ran down Dwight's cheek.

"Sorry... I wanted to clean your room... Books were lying on the floor and it was there..."

"There was also a diary..." Dwight sighed in disappointment.

"Yes… I was just curious... I'm so sorry…" Said a devastated David.

"How much have you read?"

"A few, maybe a dozen or so pages… Forgive me…" David hid his face in his hands. Dwight sighed, then got up and went to his room, leaving David alone.

He was desperate that he could now lose the love of his life because of his stupidity.

He took a deep breath and knocked on his boyfriend's room. When he heard no answer, he walked in and saw Dwight seated, his diary in his hands.

David sat down next to him and said. "I'm stupid... I fucked it up..."

Dwight, glaring at the diary, replied, "I write in it... All the good times... And the bad ones...",

then he sighed and looked at David, asking "You are with me… Because you’ve read it?"

"Of course not! I love you for what you are…" He answered honestly from the heart.

"What do you mean?"

"You are caring to me, I feel happy with you and I want to spend every moment of my life with you…" He put his arm around him and continued "I don't know what's going to happen next, but I know I love you..."

"I love you, too." Dwight replied, still staring at his diary.

**January 4**

When morning came, David made a hearty breakfast, picked up plate, and went to Dwight's room. He was asleep so David began to stroked him cheek, whispering in his ear to get him to his feet. Dwight opened his eyes, looked at his boyfriend, then at breakfast. He stretched and sat down next to him. "Good morning darling" David smiled as he stroked his boyfriend's head.

"Hey." Dwight replied.

"How are you?"

"I think it's good." Dwight smiled slightly at him.

"Here is breakfast for you and once again sorry for that..."

"You've been apologizing enough already." Dwight replied smiling.

"What are we doing after class today?"

"I don't know, maybe we'll go somewhere."

"Maybe we'll go for a shakes?" David suggested.

"It's a good idea." He smiled at David.

***

When they were seated, they ordered two portions of fries and two shakes. After a while the waitress brought the shake and then two portions of fries on one plate. David wanted to get her attention, but Dwight just laughed and said it would be more romantic. After they ate, David suggested they go to the movies, Dwight nodded at the idea, and they left. On site, David purchased two tickets as well as a large popcorn with the biggest drink. As they took their seats, Dwight smiled and asked, "Is this our first date?"

"Sure." David replied with a smile.

"I really like it." A happy Dwight replied.

David smiled back and kissed his boyfriend. The light went out in the cinema went out and the screening began.

It was late home when they got home, Dwight went to shower, and David lay down on the couch. When Dwight left the bathroom, he asked what David is doing.

"I'm going to sleep." David laughed.

"But... You are my boyfriend." Dwight stated the fact.

"So what?" David asked, surprised.

"So... You should sleep... With me in my bed..." He replied slightly flushed.

"I can sleep cuddled up to my lovely boyfriend?" David's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Of course! I won't have to cover myself with a quilt, you will warm me up." He replied smiling.

David entered the bedroom, lay down on the bed, and spread his arm out for Dwight to lie on it. He cuddled up to him and said "Good night, darling"

"Goodnight Dwee... Wait, what did you call me?" David laughed.

"Sleep, darling." Dwight laughed at him.


	6. Fight

**January 7**

"David, are you going to fight again?" Dwight asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, darling..."

"Be careful."

"I'm always." David replied smiling.

“I'll be waiting with medkit.” Dwight kissed him.

David left when the door closed Dwight fell on the couch, mentally praying that he would come back as soon as possible, defeat the rival and come back safe.

The fight was quite dynamic, David defended himself and then launched quick attacks, which pleased the gathered people. He hit with a few quick moves knocking down the rival. David was declared the winner, walked over to the bar, got a beer, and then collected the fight money. Ace joined him while he was sitting and drinking beer. Ace was a man in his forties, a bar owner and also an organizer of illegal fights. He always turned his first casino chip won.

"David, listen..." Ace started.

" For how much, when and who?" He broke off knowing what was going on.

"$ 15.000, January 23, your rival will be a Hillbilly."

"I'm in." David replied briefly.

"I'm glad." Then Ace got up and left.

***

"Hey." David greeted

"Hi darling, did you win?" Dwight asked smiling.

"Yes, I don't have a lot of bruises so you can put the medkit away."

"I have to smear your bruises anyway." Dwight said, rolling his eyes.

"No need, I'm going to shower and go straight to bed." He replied smiling playfully.

"Okay." He said cheerfully, tossing a pillow.

Dwight lay down in bed, browsing the web on the phone. David lay down next to his boyfriend, Dwight moved his head to his lover's body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**January 9**

David on his way home was accosted by a stranger.

"King, don't fight..."

"Or what?" David replied laughing.

"This is the final warning..."

"Are you threatening me?!" David's fist began to clench

"Not me... Others." The man replied, then walked away.

David returned home, put the groceries on the table and began to unpack them.

"Hey darling, what did you buy?" Dwight said cheerfully

"What was on the shopping list and a piece of chocolate cake."

"Will you eat alone again?" Dwight asked laughing.

"If you will be like... Yes!" David replied laughing.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"…So sweet!" David said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I saw Meg today returning from school."

"And what?"

“She asked if we've already done this...” Dwight said blushing.

"What were we doing?" David asked playfully.

"You know..." He replied.

"Say it!" David smiled as he grabbed his boyfriend by the hips.

"She asked if... Have we had sex..."

"And what did you say?" David's eyes turned to Dwight, who would prefer to sink into the ground.

"That not yet..." He replied ashamed.

"Are you ready?" David asked looking into the eyes of his boyfriend.

"I don't know, I've never done that..." He replied feeling embarrassed.

“I will ask you again... Are you ready?" David replied, holding Dwight by the waist.

"Yes!" Dwight replied feeling excited.

David picked him up and carried to the bedroom. He put his boyfriend in bed and then lay down next to him and started kissing the neck first, then moving to the mouth. The kisses were long and passionate. Dwight pulled off his shirt and David started kissing his body, sliding his hand down to his crotch. Dwight groaned softly as his boyfriend's hand caressed his groin. David pulled off Dwight's pants, then undressed himself staying in his boxer shorts. He kissed him on the stomach and gently pulled off his boyfriend's boxers. He grabbed him penis and took it to his mouth, this drove Dwight to groans of pleasure.

At one point, Dwight grabbed his lover's hand tightly and flooded his mouth with warm thick cum. David kissed Dwight passionately on his lips, then turned him over on his stomach and he took off boxers and slowly placed his hard penis into his boyfriend's anus. Dwight groaned softly as David slowly rubbed his anus and whispered in his ear.

David was rubbing faster every moment, and Dwight groaned louder and louder until his moans could be heard all over the apartment. Finally, David flooded his boyfriend's anus with his cum and he stayed there for a while to catch his breath. He lay down next to the exhausted Dwight and asked with a soft smile, "How was it?" still panting.

"Good… Good…" He replied exhausted.Then he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest listening to his heartbeat, and David at this time stroked the back of his lover's.

***

Dwight answered the phone, lying next to his boyfriend. He talked to Kate for a while, they agreed that they would meet her in three days. When Dwight hung up, he stared at his boyfriend dozing. He tickled his nose lightly until David woke up and smiled at him. Dwight got up, dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast together. After a few minutes, David sat down in the chair and looked at his lover who was cooking "What good are you cooking, darling?" He asked.

"Nothing special, scrambled eggs and toast." Dwight replied with a smile.

"Your dishes are always on a medal!"

"Thank you, darling." Dwight chuckled.

**January 12**

In the morning, Kate visited Dwight and they talked about Dwight having his first time with David. Curious, she excitedly asked for details.

"It started with kisses and then…"

"Tell me more! " She smiled hungry for knowledge.

"He started touching me and then he gave me a blowjob…" He said ashamed.

"And how was it?"

"Amazing! He later turned me over onto my stomach and we had anal sex..."

"Did it hurt?" She asked worried.

"Only at the beginning, later it was very blissful…" He smiled as he remembered the moment.

"I’m happy for you! " She said chuckling.

"Thank you." He smiled at her as well, chuckling.

The conversation changed the subject and they sipped their tea and eat the cake David had bought. After another dozen or so minutes, they said goodbye. After a while, there was a knock on the door.

"Have you forgotten what?" Dwight said opening the door, but it wasn't Kate. Jack was standing in the doorway with a baseball bat, Dwight tried to close, but Jack came in with a force that pushed Dwight to the floor. The door slammed against the wall, and as Dwight tried to get up off the floor, he was kicked that made him back away in fear.

"He ignored the last warning, time for the consequences." Jack said harshly, then walked over to Dwight and hit him in the stomach with a baseball bat.

He then dropped his baseball bat and began punching helpless Dwight over him body, face and head. As Dwight began to spit blood, Jack grabbed his baseball bat again and smashed Dwight's legs and hands. Dwight pleaded with the last of his strength for Jack to stop, but this one was ruthless. After a while Jack said "It's for them…" then with all his might he hit the barely alive Dwight right in the chest, and said "…And that's for me."

Dwight could barely move, tears streaming down his cheek, and a trickle of blood running from his mouth. When he noticed Jack leaving the apartment, he crawled to the sideboard with the last of his strength and grabbed the phone. He chose David from his contact list and called. David picked up the phone greeting himself cheerfully, "Hey darling, what's up?"

"H-help..." Dwight said barely, then passed out.

"DWIGHT…? DWIGHT?!" David screamed into the phone and rushed straight home.

When he got there, he saw his mutilated boyfriend, who gave no sign of his life. Dwight was lying in a pool of blood, unresponsive to David's sobbing words, after a moment, Dwight just muttered "Please… Stop it… Jack…"

Desperate and furious, David made a phone call to a doctor he knew from the fight club.

"Mr. Carter…" David started.

"Yes, Mr. King?" Doctor asked.

"Very important... Please come as soon as possible." David said devastated.

"It will cost you a lot…" Doctor replied greedy.

"Price does not matter…"

"If so, please enter the address."

David, looking at his lover in a critical state, held Dwight's head in his arms and cried. Herman Carter arrived a few minutes later, looked at Dwight and without asking questions, assisted by two paramedics, took him to the ambulance.

***

It was evening when David arrived at Jack's apartment. He entered breaking the door, Jack grabbed a baseball bat and slowly walked towards the source of the noise.

"JACK…" David yelled with hatred in his eyes.

"Well, well, well… Who do we have here… What do you want?" Jack replied with a sneer.

"I WANT YOUR DIE…" He replied with increasing aggression.

"Good luck…I will kill you first." Then he swung his baseball bat to charge David.

David dodged and then another, grabbed baseball bat with both hands, then kicked Jack in the stomach, causing Jack to lose his balance and fell over. He threw baseball bat in the corner and approached him grabbing his T-shirt. Jack hit David's head with his head and David stepped back a few steps. David squeezed his hands into fists and lunged, striking blindly. Jack tried to defend himself, but under the pressure of David's anger and blows, he succumbed, letting go of his guard and receiving a series of blows to the stomach and head. Lying on the ground, he pushed David away with his feet, but David stared at him only with hate and revenge, then hit him, dealing more and more damage with each hit.

"I’m begging you... Mercy…" Jack began to whine.

"He was begging too…" David continued to punch with tears in his eyes.

"They ordered me…" Jack said spitting blood.

"WHO?" David screamed.

"I don't know… Some man... Blond hair… In suit…"

David released Jack and sat down opposite him, breathing heavily, surprised by what he had just learned. He already knew that the next person he would visit was Richter. Suddenly David felt a blow with the wooden stick. He got up, then with all his weight he threw himself, pinning Jack against the wall.

"NOT ENOUGHT FOR YOU? " David screamed.

"YES…You'll end up like garbage…" Jack laughed and pushed David away from him.

He knew that he didn't have that much strength anymore, so he made his moves with baseball bat blindly, hoping it would knock David down. In retaliation, David punched him in the face until he stopped moving. Jack's face looked like a pulp, there was blood everywhere, and David then understood what he had done, he came to kill him and he did it.

David pulled out his phone and texted Ace with the address and note // You have to clean up here… // An hour later, Ace came into the apartment with the two men, looked at David who was tired. Ace didn't ask questions, he just told David to leave.

***

It was close to 10 PM, when David arrived at the hospital. David walked over to Herman's medical room, knocked and entered.

"What's with him?" David asked with concern.

"Alive… Injured, but his condition is now stable."

"Thank you." David replied, and a stone fell from his heart.

"Mr. King, you know... I'm just doing this for the money." He replied smiling.

"I know, how much?" David asked.

"30.000 dollars." Doctor said.

"I'll give back in a week…" David informed.

"You don't have a choice. " Doctor replied amused.

"Can I see him?" David asked.

"You will find him in C8." Doctor answered the question.

David left and walked towards the C wing. When he got in there he saw room 8, he walked in and saw Dwight being connected to various devices. David stood by the bed, took his boyfriend's hand gently and stroked it.

"I'm here darling... It's my fault..." He spoke softly, his voice breaking.

"I'll fix it... I promise..." Then he leaned over him and kissed his forehead. When he left, he headed straight for the car and drove to his apartment to sleep.

**January 13**

As morning dawned, David stepped into the shower, then jumped into the car and headed for Felix Richter's office. Felix opened the door, and David grabbed his arm with one hand, pulling it backwards, and the grabbed his neck with second hand, pressing it against the desk.

"TELL, NOW!" David screamed.

"I don't know what you mean…" Felix replied, trying to break free.

"I'll break your arm, then your neck..." David twisted Felix's arm tighter.

"Wait… Do you mean that warning? But nothing happen to you…" He replied panting.

"Nothing to me… My boyfriend almost died." David said pissed off.

"What? It's not how it supposed to be…" Felix was surprised.

"WHO ORDERED?" David screamed, putting pressure on Felix's arm even tighter.

"I'll tell you…But stop it, please."

David let Felix's shoulder and neck and said "Tell…"

"Your parents wanted someone to beat you, learn something and stop fighting…"

"So why was my boyfriend beaten and not me?"

"I don't know... I ordered it from to one of the bully on your ex-team, but only you were supposed to be the target…" Felix explained, surprised by what had happened.

"If the parents want it so much…I'll explain it personally with them…"

David's face was full of hate and Felix was afraid to stop him, lest he be beaten by him.

He left Richter's office, got in his car, and drove straight to the airport.

When David got to the airport, he went straight to the cash register.

"Hello, ticket to Manchester for the surname King."

"That'll be 217 dollars to pay."

David paid in cash and received a ticket with departure time in 2 hours. Seeing that he had so much time, he went to the buffet to eat. When it was time he went to the plane check-in, took his seat while still thinking about Dwight.

**January 14**

"Thank you for choosing our airline. We're landing in a moment, please fasten your seat belts." David buckled on his seat belt and was mentally getting ready to see his parents. When the plane landed, he caught a taxi that took him to the King's Estate.

***

David got out of the taxi and saw a huge saw the house he used to live in. The house had nine bedrooms, seven bathrooms, and a garage that housed 4 cars, including a 1967 Mustang GT 390 that belonged to David. He entered through the gate and knocked on the door.

"Welcome home, Mr. David." Replied the valet.

"Hi William, I'm only here for a while... Where are they?" David asked.

"Your parents will be back in about 2 hours."

"Maybe that's better..." David replied. After which he entered the house, walking down the corridor to his old room. He took his bag and packed his equipment and documents that he had left here, as well as the cash he had put aside for the party to be held after his return from America. He counted and it was 21.040 pounds in total. David carried the bag to the garage and tossed it in the passenger seat, then headed to his father's office. He sat down in the chair behind the desk and put his feet on it, less than an hour later, his parents entered the office.

"David, that's not how we raised you, take your legs off the desk…" Mother started.

"Brave words…" David replied mockingly.

"David, don't use that tone for your mother." His father said.

"So let's change the tone..." David took his legs off and slammed his fist on the desk.

"You ordered me to be beaten, but you failed… Instead my boyfriend was attacked… He was almost killed!" David screamed with anger and hate in his eyes.

"We didn't want it to end like this… Accidents do happen." Father said casually.

David was furious at these words, he got up and hit his father, breaking his nose when he fell to the ground, his wife immediately ran up to check what had happened. Blood ran from his nose and David said, "Accidents do happen..."

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" A despairing mother screamed.

"I wasn't going to anyway." He replied shortly and left his father's office.

Before returning to America, he drove to the car dealership, walked in, and saw a man behind a desk playing with a pen.

"What brings you, young man?" The man replied smiling.

"I want to sell a car." David informed.

"What is this car and how much would you like to get for it?" The man asked, holding out a piece of paper.

"1967 Mustang GT 390, I'd like 70.000 pounds for it."

The man clicked something on the computer then looked at David and said. "I can pay you 55.000 pounds."

"But this car is worth more…" David said, haggling.

"Yes, young man... But I also have to earn. I can agree for 60.000 and not a pound more."

"Okay, you got a deal." David nodded and signed the necessary papers, then handed over the keys to his car.

"It's nice doing business with you, young man." The satisfied man replied.

David called a taxi and ordered a ride to the bank. He took the bag then entered and walked over to the checkout window.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman a bank employee asked.

"I'd like to deposit money into my bank account." David replied smiling at her.

"Please enter your full name and the amount to be deposited." She replied with a smile.

"David King, 81.040 pounds... I'd like to convert it into dollars." David handed her the bag of money, she went to a separate room. After a few minutes, she came back and handed him the deposit slip. David thanked her and left the bank.

He got into the taxi waiting for him and ordered a ride to the airport. When he arrived he got out, picked up his equipment bag and headed to the cash register.

"Hello, I want to pick up my reserved ticket to America under the name David King."

"Enjoy your flight!" The man said and handed him the ticket. David headed straight to the check-in desk, then got on board, took his seat, and couldn't wait to see his Dwight again.

**January 15**

"Thank you for choosing our airline. We're landing in a moment, please fasten your seat belts." David fastened his seat belt and waited impatiently for landing. On the spot, he rushed to his car, put down his bag and went straight to the hospital and ran into room C8.

"Hi, darling." Dwight said from the bed.

"Hey my darling, how are you feeling?" David asked with concern.

"Better, the doctor said I'll be out of here soon." Dwight said smiling.

"That's great, my love." David replied with tears of happiness.

"David... I wanted to report an attack on me, but the doctor told me not to... What happened?" Dwight's face showed concern. David wondered what to say, but his boyfriend kept asking, "What happened to Jack? ... David, what did you do?"

"I... I killed him." He said with his head bowed. Dwight was horrified by what he just heard.

"W-what?" Dwight said in a shaky voice.

"I went to him... He pounced on me... He didn't want to give up..."

"But why did he attack me? What did he mean with the last warning?" Dwight asked, terrified.

"He came to attack me, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance... My parents ordered me to be beaten, so that I would stop fighting in the fight club… I flew on a visit to Manchester."

"Please, tell me you didn't do anything stupid…" Dwight interrupted his boyfriend.

"I just broke my father's nose, took my things and came back to you." David said.

"David... You're going to be in trouble." Dwight replied concerned.

"Probably not... I arranged everything..." David reassured his boyfriend and continued explaining "…I called Carter, to take you to the hospital privately."

"But... I can't afford to..." Dwight replied, head bowed.

"Don't worry about it… I have." David calmed him down.

"David… I don’t..." Dwight started to speak, but David cut him off "It's my fault ... You are the most important to me…" Then he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and added "Everything's gonna be okay darling... I promise!" Then he kissed him and said he had to go for now.

He went into Carter's doctor's office and put down the envelope of cash. Herman counted the cash, then smiled at David.

**January 17**

David picked Dwight from the hospital and took him home. He brought him into the apartment despite the protests and sat him on the couch.

"I can walk alone." Dwight protested.

"I know, but you are still weak..." David replied worriedly.

"But I'm not that weak, not to walk." He replied with a sulk.

"You'll get a piece of cake as a consolation." David said with a smile.

"I guess you meant two pieces of cake!" He replied correcting him.

"Of course!" David replied and stroked his boyfriend's head.

He went to the refrigerator and took out two pieces of cake and handed it to Dwight. Dwight eating, asked how to explain your absence to friends and his beating marks.

"We'll tell them part of the truth…"

"It means?" Dwight asked, as he ate the cake.

"We'll say you were attacked because of my fault, but the matter is now cleared up."

"How do we explain Jack's disappearance?" Dwight became concerned.

"We don't have to, I have an alibi…" David calmed him.

"I understand." Dwight replied without going into detail.

"Everything will be fine from now on... I promise, darling." David lifted Dwight's chin and placed a kiss on his lips.

"D-David, what about my job?" Dwight asked.

"Don't worry... Rest now." David said, stroking his boyfriend's hand.

***

"I haven't seen you for a long time!" Meg started.

"A bit has happened..." David replied.

"Tell me then!"

"In brief, Dwight was attacked, I got those motherfuckers and finally broke my father's nose."

"WHAT?!" Meg was immensely surprised.

"The fight I'm going to fight now... My parents wanted me to give up... They ordered me to be beaten, but it was Dwight who got hit... My father ordered a beating." Meg couldn't believe it all, asking a lot of questions which David answered evasively.

**January 23**

Evening came and Dwight was watching television. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed David taking off his watch and getting ready to leave.

"Are you going to fight?" He asked in a sad voice.

"Yes darling, high stakes..." David replied.

"Money is not everything." Dwight said worriedly.

"I know, but… That's my nature, I can't live without fights." And he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Good luck then, take care darling." Dwight said with a slight smile.

David closed the door, went down to the car, where Meg was waiting, and then they headed towards the fight club.

***

The crowd cheered as they saw David step into the ring. In front of him was Hillbilly who ran a finger down his throat again. David just smirked. Ace walked into the ring with the microphone then started talking. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… TONIGHT'S FIGHT OF THE EVENING, REVENGE KING VS. HILLBILLY! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SHOW?!"

The enthusiastic crowd screamed and Ace left the ring. The referee entered, quoted the rules of the fight, then asked the contestants if they understood. When they confirmed the referee shouted "FIGHT!" and they both started fighting. David hit his rival with the right hook, but this one struck back. The blows were exchanged for a long time, they both fought with the same energy which made it impossible to tell which one would win. David delivers blow after blow and Hillbilly responded with defense. As David slows down his attacks, he is attacked with a series of blows to the stomach by a rival. David lost his balance which made him take a massive blow to the head and felt the blow broke his nose as well. As David lay on the ground, Hillbilly looking him in the eye, said "You are cunt... You can't protect yourself, so you'll never protect anyone..." After these words David received a powerful blow to his chest. Think about the fact that Dwight might have lost his life because of this fight and despite the great pain, he threw himself at his rival. He then thrust his fingers into Hillbilly eye sockets, which blinded him and allowed David to attack him. With a series of blows, he made his rival's ribs crack one by one. Due to the injuries Hillbilly passed out, and The referee announced David as the winner, and he smiled inwardly as he won the toughest fight of his life.

***

"My congratulations David! I've already deducted the last cleaning." Ace smiled at him.

"How much?"

"$ 10.000 for you." He handed over the envelope.

David tucked the envelope in his jacket, took one last sip of beer, and headed for the exit.

Ace stopped him, to said "I thought you would lose after all... How did you find strength in yourself?"

"I've been thinking about what my boyfriend must have gone through." David said.

"You must love him very much…" Ace replied smiling.

"Above all else." David replied shortly.

"Take care of him." Then he left David.

David got into the car where Meg was waiting and then returned to the house where Dwight was waiting for him.

***

When David entered the apartment, Dwight was waiting for him on the couch with a medkit on the table. He was holding a watch in his hands, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'm back and I won, darling." He said with a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad, but you don't look your best…" Dwight replied worriedly.

"It will be okay, you will cure me." David replied laughing.

"You'll see, I won't let you go there anymore!" Dwight chuckled.


	7. Decisions

**January 27**

"David, the principal has agreed to put you back on the team." The coach said.

"Thank you, coach." David replied shortly.

"But don't think we've forgotten your behavior..."

"I know, coach."

"That's good, now join the rest."

David left the coach's room and then joined the team. After a while, the coach came out.

"Listen everybody ... Jack is missing so the team doesn't have a captain, so give it your best tonight and I'll pick one of you as a replacement. Another piece of information is that King is joining again. That's it, get to work." The coach said and whistled his whistle.

Everyone started training in pairs. David was practicing a ball fight with Logan.

"Say David ..." Logan began.

"What?" David asked.

"What do you know about Jack's missing…"

"I don't know anything..." David said as he pushed Logan harder to take the ball away from him.

"Everyone knows you didn't like each other…" Logan stated.

"And what?" David asked upset.

"Nothing, but what happened in the new year..." Logan continued.

"Let bygones be bygones… Now give it up with this interrogation." David interrupted him and walked away.

***

The team continued to practice until at one point the coach whistled his whistle, and they gathered in a group and waited for a decision.

"Listen... You're all awesome, but there can only be one captain." The coach began and then continued "Three of you got my attention... Zack, Logan and David. Zack, you're a great passer, you're a good player, but we need someone else with charisma, and that's what Logan and David have it."

Everyone was waiting impatiently for the coach's decision as the coach said "The new team captain will be... David."

"Bravo, King." Zack said, patting him on the back.

"Congratulations." Logan joined the congratulations.

Some team members were happy with the coach's decision, others weren't too happy but they couldn't do anything.

David stood in the middle of everyone and began to speak "Thank you for choosing me, coach… But I disagree."

"What? Why?" The coach asked, surprised.

"We all know what am I like... Some people are afraid of me... * David looked at Logan * Besides, they are better than me... Logan deserves it the most."

"I respect your decision. In that case, Logan becomes the new captain." The coach replied.

"Congratulations, captain." David said.

"Thanks ..." Logan replied, surprised.

***

David was walking with his boyfriend down the hall, at which point Logan approached.

"Thanks again, David." Logan said.

"No problem... We both know you'll be a good captain." David said.

"Listen, we're having a party tomorrow with the guys, are you and Dwight coming?"

"We'll see." David replied with a smile.

As Logan left, David turned to Dwight.

"Do you want to go there, darling?"

"I don't know..." Dwight replied confused

"Don't worry, you'll be there with me." David calmed him down.

"Okay." Dwight smiled at his boyfriend.

**January 28**

As they entered Logan's house, the party was already underway, Dwight looked around, but he only saw people who had been harassing him not so long ago... As David's boyfriend, he was safe and most people looked at him more favorably. At the other end of the room, he saw Kate talking to the teammates. David went to the bar and Logan walked over to Dwight.

"Hey! It's cool, that you came." Logan smiled.

"Hi, nice house and congratulations." Dwight smiled back slightly.

"Thanks! I became the captain thanks to David" Logan replied.

"I heard about it." Dwight replied.

"I was wrong about him, he's a decent guy." Logan replied sipping beer.

"Sorry, but I'd like to say hi to Kate." Dwight said and walked away.

Dwight said hello to Kate and they stood by the fire in the garden talking. At one point David joined them and he brought himself beer, and juice for him. The three of them stood talking and laughing. Dwight stared at the large fire then reached into his bag and pulled out his diary.

"Do you carry it with you?" David inquired curiously.

"Today, yes..." Dwight said.

"What is this?" Kate asked.

"This is my diary... Written for a long time." He replied.

"Why did you take it, darling?" David asked confusedly.

"You said there was going to be a bonfire... So I made my decision... It's time to say goodbye to the past..." Dwight said looking at the diary.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked.

"What I should..." He replied smiling at her, then tossed the diary into the fire. Dwight looked at the burning diary and Kate and David looked at it. With ashes left of the diary, Dwight turned to his friends. "Come on, there's a party!" and the three of them entered the house.

***

As they returned from the party, Dwight said looking at the phone. "Tomorrow I will be back to work at the pizzeria, it's high time."

"You know darling, you don't have to... We have money." David replied with a smile.

"Yes darling, but I don't want to live at your expense." Dwight replied.

"But you can do more than a pizza delivery man." David grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"I would like to work in administration, but they won't accept me after the first school year…"

"You are capable, I believe in you!" David replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me so much, darling." Dwight replied with a smile.

**January 29**

"Hey Dwight, you're finally back to work!" Kate smiled.

"Actually, it's not... I came to see the boss." He replied.

"The boss is not here as usual, but what do you want from him?" She asked.

"I came to submit my resignation from work..." He replied.

"How's that?" She said lowering her head.

"David made me realize it was time for something else." He replied smiling.

"I'm glad, that David helped you become more confident!" She smiled.

"It's true, it's thanks of him." Dwight replied cheerfully.

"Leave this resignation, and I'll pass it on to the boss." She replied smiling slightly at him, though she was sad that Dwight would no longer be working with her.

"Thanks, Kate!" He replied with a smile, then left the pizzeria.

***

"How does it feel to be back on the team?" Meg asked as she exercised with David at the gym.

"Great." He replied briefly.

"And that's all you have to say?" She laughed.

"Yes." He replied briefly again.

"You are like…" She rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" David asked.

"You are like a child!" She replied sticking out her tongue.

"Who it's talking." He said amused.

"Now seriously, why did you hand over Logan to the captain?" Meg asked curiously.

"I figured he deserved it more…" David satisfied his friend's curiosity.

"Better admit it… You did it, because you didn't want to break someone's nose again." She said laughing.

"Nope… I just have more interesting matters to do." David explained.

"What kind of matters?" She asked.

"Even finding a normal job…"

"Do I hear well, someone wants to settle down?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"It is true..." David replied.

"I can see, that Dwight has a good influence on you." She said smiling.

**February 3**

"Anything new about looking for a job, darling?" David asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing by now..." Dwight replied with a sigh.

"It'll be okay, darling! Someone will call at last."

"I hope..." David hugged his boyfriend, and then kissed him.

"I have to go out for a while soon." David said.

"I hope not for fights..." Dwight replied rolling.

"Not yet." He said laughing.

"So tell where to?"

"You will know in the right time!"

***

Late that afternoon, David arrived at the jewelry store.

"How can I help you?" The saleswoman asked.

"Hello, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend."

"We have a lot, gold, silver, with precious stones ..."

"I'm looking for something simple, something like this silver one."

"I understand if he has anything to write on it?"

"Please engrave the date ... 24.10"

"I understand, please come in a few days to collect the ring."

"Fine. Goodbye." He replied, and then left.

**February 7**

David heard Dwight getting excited, got out of the shower and asked what happened.

"I got a call!" Dwight replied happily.

"I heard, who was calling?" David said rolling his eyes with a slight smile.

"They called from the bank, they want me to come over for an internship."

"I'm so happy, my darling! When?"

"Tomorrow." Dwight replied.

David grabbed him and picked him up, then set him on the couch.

"All in all, it worked out well..."

"Why?" Dwight asked, curious.

"You will see!" He replied smiling.

After lunch, David got a call from a jeweler and went to pick up the ring. He said hello and then asked to be put into a blue box. Then he put it in a pocket inside the jacket.

***

David arrived at the apartment and then left his watch on the cupboard, grabbed his bag and left for the next fight. Another fight in his life where earning money was quick and easy. He knocked his opponent down with several effective blows, then took the money from Ace and returned home.

"Relax, I don't have a lot of bruises." David said laughing.

"But I still want to treat your wounds…" Dwight replied holding the medkit prepared earlier.

David undressed, wearing only his boxer shorts, and Dwight was smearing the bruises on him body.

"You should go to sleep, tomorrow is an important day for you!" David said.

"You are more important to me… I have to help you." Dwight replied, then kissed him on the bruise on his arm. "I'm done, and now I'm going to sleep…"

"Goodnight, darling." David said and went to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Good night, don't stay too long in front of the TV." Dwight said and he went to bed.

"Okay!" David replied.

**February 8**

When Dwight arrived at the bank, he was slightly stressed. The interview went well and at the end he heard, “You got an internship, Mr. Fairfield... See you tomorrow."

As soon as he left, he excitedly called Claudette and Kate to come and celebrate at his apartment. Then he called David to buy champagne.

***

When he came apartment, David was waiting for him, and as soon as he saw him, he ran up and hugged him tightly. The hugged Dwight went to change, and after a few minutes, Claudette and Kate came. They congratulated him, then sat down eating the cake and washing it down with champagne. After a while David came with something in his hand.

"Since Dwight is celebrating his new job, I'd like to add something more on this day."

Everyone's eyes turned to David. He knelt in front of Dwight, then opened the little box.

"Dwight Fairfield... You are the most important person in my life... Would you like to be my husband?" David's spoken words made Dwight almost choke on a piece of cake, as soon as he managed to get it under control he hugged David tightly, then stood in front of him and said "David… YES, I WANT TO!" They kissed and friends applauded.

After the friends left, David grabbed Dwight and a half bottle of champagne and headed into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an idea for a continuation, but I would like to know if I need to improve something in terms of style to make it look better. So again please comments and remarks.

**Author's Note:**

> At this link you can find the whole story in Polish.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nyOr_XyIaq-SFB13yQ03jaIC7nEkmsKr3_yRIyEpGlY/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
